Supernatural
by Kamilia
Summary: Finally finishing the puzzle Yugi unleashed an anicent spirit that must save the world from the evil that had come to destroy it over three millenia ago. Now the Pharoah must gain back his forgotten memories and along the way meets four increditable people, one of who is the love of his life.
1. A New Memeber of the family

After eight months, seventeen year old Yugi Mutou was one piece away from completing the Millennium Puzzle.

When Yugi's Grandfather came back from a dig in Egypt, he gave him the puzzle as a gift and told him the legend behind it.

_Three thousand years ago an ancient pharaoh locks his spirit in the puzzle to save the world from the shadows. _

Yugi gazed at the puzzle for a moment before slowly placing the last piece in.

A bright light then shine from the puzzle causing Yugi to drop it on the table and fall down to the bedroom floor. After the light disappeared Yugi opened his eyes to see a boy about his age.

He was wearing a purple cape and light brown and blue shirt and lot of jewellery and has the same extravagant hair consists of multiple layers; while his fringe is made up of long, crooked blond locks, the main body features seven large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges and amethyst colored eyes. The only differences between them is the fact that the boy has a darker skin tone than him and seems to over shadowed him by about four inches to his short height of '5.3'.

The mysterious boy jumped off the table and walked to Yugi.

"Hello! I will not hurt you. I come in peace." He said with his deep voice.

'_Sound like something from ET.'_ He thought while still surprise for a moment till he clamed down and looked into his eyes to see that he was telling the truth. He then got up and asked, "Who are you and how did you get inside the puzzle?"

The pharaoh sighed sadly before answering, "I don't remember how I got into the puzzle or anything about my past, not even my own name."

Yugi smiled and said, "Then I no I mean my Grandpa and I will help you and we can ask him if you can stay in the guest bedroom. He may think that story is a bit ridiculous at first but will generally come around to it. He is fascinated by supernatural things."

"Yugi. Who are you talking to?" Grandpa Mutou asked from downstairs.

"You will soon find out Gramps." He answered. "And you are going to be in for a surprise."

The two went downstairs and explained the situation to Grandpa. He smiled calmly before saying,

"The legends are true. The former king of Egypt did reside in the puzzle and my boy was the one to free him."

"So gramps, can he get the guest room?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, of course he can." He replied.

Yugi walked over to sit beside him in the sofa and said, "Now you need a name, I mean we can't just keep calling you pharaoh or people will think we are crazy."

Mr. Mutou sat across from them and everyone got into their thinking pose. Grandpa looked at the two and saw how dark and mysterious the pharaoh was to Yugi's innocent and childlike appearance and asked, "How about Yami?"

They agreed and all three were about to go upstairs till Yugi stop and said, "Gramps can he come to school with me and get an education. Please Grandpa and Yami I know you will love school you can learn all types of stuff and I have a feeling you will be staying here with us for a very long time."

Yami thought about it and said, "Sure, it sounds enjoyable but only if your willing to let me go Mr. Mutou."

"Of course you can go Yami and please you can call me Grandpa. Now if we are going to make this look real we will say that you are Yugi's twin brother and you just move back from Egypt because your mother had died from cancer just a couple years after your father died in a car crash and you choose to stay with your mother and take care of her while going to school and Yugi came here to live with me. Got it?" Gramps said in a serious tone

"Got it!" Both Yugi and Yami said in unison.

"Grandpa, you sounded like you have been thinking of that idea for a while now." Yami said.

"Yeah, almost like he planned for a situation like this." Yugi mentioned.

"No! It's call smart thinking." Gramps replied. "My brain still works fast even after so many years."

Now Yugi said while smiling, "You can get the clothes that can't fit me. I will give you them to change in and we are going to get you some new clothes for school and stuff so you don't stick out like a store thumb."

Yami changed into a black jeans pants and matching sleeveless shirt showing off his masculine arms and then turn to Yugi to realize they were wearing the same thing and both headed to the mall while grandpa went to register Yami into Domino High along with Yugi.

* * *

**One week later…**

Yami had slowly begun to adjust to his new life while still trying to find out about his old one.

Yugi mentioned that he had three best friends, by the name of Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner and thought it would have been best to let them in on the secret so that they could help them out.

* * *

Meanwhile…In New York

Tea took a deep breath before saying, "How I managed to fit two months worth of clothes into one suitcase will forever stay a miracle."

Turning around she saw a picture of herself, Yugi, Joey and Tristan at the first day of school_. 'In three days I get to see you guys again and I can't wait.'_ She thought while taking it up. Then something weird happened. Yami appeared on the picture, standing behind Tea and holding her hand for a moment before disappearing. She then dropped the picture and said. "Wired!" She closed her eyes and opened them back again. "Maybe I do need glasses after all."


	2. Adjusting to New Life and Finding Love

The morning of September six came; Yugi and Yami woke up at 7:00 am, to get ready for their first day of school. After they bathed and got dress in the official school uniform of blue jacket, matching pants and a white shirt expect Yami decided to change it up a bit and wore a black shirt with a matching choker to go for a Goth like look. They went downstairs to eat breakfast before heading though the door, and started to walk till an angelic voice said,

"Hey Yugi, wait up."

They turned around and cupid worked his magic on Yami, as he became hypnotize by the girl running towards them, while waving. With her shoulder length brunette hair, sapphire eyes, light colored skin tone and the curves that show threw her school uniform that consisted of a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie, and a blue pleated skirt along with white socks and brown shoes, to him she look like an angel.

As she reached them she said,

"Hello Yugi, long time no see." Then a magnetic force pulled her to Yami's direction and held out her hand while saying, "Hello, my name is Téa Gardner, nice to meet you... "

"I'm Yami Mutou." he said as he reached to connect with her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you." he continued, never wanting to let go of her soft hands.

Both gazed deeply into each other's eyes, never wanting to break the connection till Yugi said, "okay, you lovebirds, lets go before we are late for the first day back."

They both looked the other way while blushing till Tea said, "Yugi, I didn't know you had a brother."

Yugi smiled brightly and said, "I will explain when we reach school."

She nodded and walked the rest of the way in silence. They went to the office and got Yami's timetable lucky for him he was in almost all of Yugi and Tea's classes, and then they went to their first class which was World History. As they enter the classroom, they were greeted by two boys auguring. Yugi and Tea's best friends Joey and Tristan.

Yugi said, "Yami grab him, Tea, you and I will take the other."

After a couple minutes Yugi and Tea held their best friend Tristan Taylor with his dark brown hair looking a mess, matching eyes looking like their going to fall out of they sockets and dark skin complexion looking bright red he was mad. While Yami held their other best friend, Joey Wheeler, with his dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes he look like a raging bull, ready to charge.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell went and clamed down the two angry teenagers. As all three let them go, Joey turned to Yugi and asked,

"Yow Yugi, why didn't you tell us you had a twin brother?"

Yugi rubbed his left cheek and said, "I'll explain later, during lunch," before seat down before the teacher stepped into the class. Lucky for Yami, he got a seat next to Tea and for some reason couldn't take his eyes off her.

* * *

**11:00 am**

After 2 hours of work, it was lunch time, so the gang collected their lunch and head to their usual stop, on the roof, where Yugi and Yami explained what had happen during the summer.

Everyone but Tea, laughed at the idea at first till they saw how serious the two looked and eventually believe what they were saying and took him in as one of they best friends.

* * *

As days turned to months, Yami became popular with the ladies and even got his own fan club, asking questions like are you single and I heard Egyptian men are great in bed. This made Tea insanely jealous. It was pretty clear to everyone that both Tea and Yami loved each other but them and each is too chicken to admit it.

It was the start of the winter season and just before class started, Yami was teaching Joey, how to duel while Yugi told Tristan and Tea about the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon that Grandpa's had, not realizing that Seto Kaiba had overheard the conversation.

After school they all went to see the super rare card and when approaching the game shop they saw a note. Yami took it from the door and read it out loud,

**Come to the Kaiba land Duel Doom**

**If you ever want to see your Grandfather**

**Again**

**Kaiba**

By the time they reached the doom, they saw Gramps, lying on the floor while Kaiba ripped up the Blue Eyes and said, "Now, I know this can't be use against me ever again."

Yugi, Joey and Tristan rushed the injured old man to the hospital while Yami stay behind and duel Kabia for the honour of his Grandfather and Tea stay to cheer him on.

* * *

With the unstoppable Exodia, Yami defeated Kabia's, three Blue Eyes White Dragons and with the powers of the puzzle he rid the evil, which was stored in Kabia's heart. As he got off the dueling platform, Yami saw Tea running towards him. Finally reaching, she jumped into his arms and kissed his lips.

Yami was taken back but eventually returned the kiss as he hugged Tea's waist. Tea hugged his neck, to him closer as the innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. Both moaned loudly as Tea ran her hands though his shirt, wanting nothing more than to take it off. Yami on the other hand, slid his hands down to her butt, giving them a light squeeze, wanting to take her then and there.

Both became breathless as they parted, moving her hands from under Yami's school shirt, Tea said, "I am sorry, I was just caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Yeah, me too." Yami said as he removed his firm grip from Tea's behind.

"Friends?" Tea asked.

"Friends," Yami said. _'I wanted it to be so much more.'_ He thought.

* * *

The next morning everyone heard of Kabia's defeat to the hand's of Yami Mutou even the creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus and also heard them he processes one of the Millennium Item's he wants to restore back his dead wife to this world.

As the gang sat around the T.V, set, Grandpa walked in, with a package in his hand.

"Who is the package for Gramps?" Joey asked before yawning. He was tried from the amount of training Grandpa Mutou had given him.

"Yami, it is for you. It comes from the creator of Duel Monsters."

"What would Maximillion Pegasus, want with me?" Yami took the package. Opening it he saw a CD, red and white glove and two cards, one with gold coins, painted on it and the other a castle.

Inserting the CD in, an image of Pegasus appeared. He began talking about his new tournament before using his Millennium Eye and covered the room in darkness; along with freezing everyone in the room expect Yami.

Pegasus challenge Yami to a duel, knowing that the only way to get the puzzle was to win it in a duel. Setting a timer for an half an hour the two started.

Thirty minutes when by before the timer stopped and both were tied with five hundred life points.

"Will, Yami boy, you do live up to be a great competitor. I will see you at Duelist Kingdom next week." Pegasus grinned.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then your Grandpa's soul will forever stay with me."

"Grandpa's soul?" Yami question as Pegasus's eye started to glow. Moments later it stopped and a card appeared with a picture of Grandpa on it.

Yami looked at Gramps, before back at Pegasus and said, "You have a deal, you monster!"

"Good," He laughed loudly before the room turned back to normal and vanished from the screen. Yami looked around to see Grandpa lying on the floor, looking lifeless and everyone else puzzled.

Yami explained what happen before they took Grandpa to the hospital.


	3. All Aboard

"Yami, are you ready?" Yugi asked as Yami puts on his blue jacket over his sleeveless black shirt.

"Almost, I just need to finish packing my clothes. Where is the package I got from duelist kingdom?" Yami asked.

"It's right here." Yugi said as he handed over the package.

"Thanks Yugi, I wish you and the guys could come with me" Yami said sadly.

"Don't you mean, you wish Tea was coming with you?" Yugi teased.

Yami tried to hide his blush as he zipped up his bag and prepared to leave for Duelist Kingdom.

"See you in a week Yugi." Yami stated before leaving the room.

_You will see me much sooner than that Yami._ Yugi thought before taking his bag out, from under his bed and got dressed.

* * *

_This is boring I wonder with Tea and the guys are doing right now? _Yami thought as he stood in line patiently before a loud communion at the front of the line.

He looked ahead to see a small boy, looking like a mini version of him been carried away from the line by a guard.

"Oh, Yugi what have you done?" Yami sighed before getting out of the line and head towards Yugi.

"You are not apart of the tournament, so get lost you small fry!" The guard said as he carried Yugi away.

"No, he is apart of this tournament." Yami said from behind

"No, he is not he has no star chips." A guard with black hair, dark glasses and a full black suit a white shirt and a bow tie.

"Now he does," Yami said as he removed one of his star chips from his gloves and handed over to Yugi.

"Thanks Yami, I don't know with to say." Yugi said as he and Yami went pass the guard, who wore an angry expression on his face and onto the boat.

* * *

"You miss her, don't you?" Yugi asked

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Yami blushed

"Don't play dumb with me, you know who I am talking about." Yugi laughed at his brother's blush.

"I miss her a lot, I love her more than any thing else." Yami admitted.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Yugi asked as the ship began to sail.

"I don't know, I am scared if I tell her, it will ruin the friendship we have created."

_You better hurry up before she gives up and find some one else. _Yugi thought.

"Finally! We are out of that smelly crate." Joey said as he, Tea and Tristan got out of it.

"Whose bright idea was it to hide in a crate, while no one was looking?" Tristan growled.

"Yours, you jackass!" Joey said.

"Oh I forgot." Tristan sweat dropped

"Keep it down you two and let's find Yami and Yugi." Tea whispered as she brushed off her mini blue skirt, fixed her knee length brown boot and fixed her pink vest and cream coloured shirt with sleeves reaching down to her wrist.

"There is no need, see them right there, by the railing talking about some girl." Tristan pointed out.

"What?" Tea yelled before creeping closer to hear them.

"I miss her a lot and I love her more than anything." Yami said

_He loves some one else. That kiss meant nothing to him after all. I was so stupid to think an all powerful ancient king like Yami could love an every day girl like me. _Tea thought before walking inside the ship.

"Wait Tea, where are you going?" Tristan asked

"Bathroom," She simply stated trying to hide the pain in her heart, not hearing what Yami said next.

"I don't want to ruin the friendship we have created."

"You think he is talking about Tea, dude?" Joey asked.

"I know he is talking about Tea. Just by the way he looks at her and how he light's up whenever he is around her. He loves her more than you love food." Tristan answered.

* * *

_This is what love feels like, it's so hard to describe. It painful but wonderful, the most amazing feeling I ever felt. How am I going to tell her how I feel before it's too late and I lose her to another guy? I can't image her in the arms of another man but me, nor will I want it to be a reality. But I want her to be happy even if it is not with me, and if that person doesn't treat her like the queen she is, I will sent him to the shadow realm for ever hurting such a beautiful, sweet multi- talented, not to mention intelligent angel, that I love more than dear life. _Yami thought before a boy with blue hair and wearing a green jacket, black pants, white shirt, yellow bug eye glasses interrupted by saying, "Excuse me are you by change Yami Mutou the duellist that defeated Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes I am and you are?" he replied as he and Yugi turned around.

"He's Weevil Underwood, the regional champ." Yugi answered

"I see my reputation precedes me." Weevil gloated.

"Humble much are we." Yami said sarcastically

"What brings you over here Weevil?" Yugi asked

"I just wanted to see the Exodia cards used to defeat Kabia that's all," Weevil pleaded with a small smug on his face.

"Sure..." Yami said, not trusting the little bug. he took out the cards and handed over to Weevil. "Here they are."

"You fool, now these will never be used against me in the tournament." Weevil grinned as he threw them overbroad into the sea.

"No, Gramp's cards!" Yugi said.

"Don't worry guys, I will get them." A voice said from behind of them.

Yugi and Yami turned around to see Joey driving off into the water wearing a green jacket, white shirt blue pants and dark blue and white sneakers.

"No Joey, it's not worth it" Tristan yelled as he came running towards Yugi and Yami wearing a brown trench coat, white shirt and a black pants with black shoes to match.

"Weevil, you're going to pay for what you did." Yami said as he prepares for a punch until Tristan stopped him.

"Yami, forget about him and let's find a way to help Joey."

"Guys, I am going in." Yugi said before jumping in.

"You got lucky this time worm boy." Yami growled before turning to Tristan and said, "Go get help, while I help Yugi and Joey."

"Aye, Aye sir! I will go get Tea as well. " Tristan replied before running off. As Weevil slider away before Yami could do anything serious to him.

_Tea is here as well my beautiful angel is here_. Yami thought before chucking into the water.

* * *

"I got two, so far." Joey said while breathing heavily.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked as he swan towards him

"Yeah, Yugi and I found three cards now." Joey replied.

"Joey, its okay I can do without it." Yami stated as he swim quickly towards his friends

"No Yami, I know how much these cards means to Grandpa, and this time I can finally do something right to help my friends." Joey said

"Does cards did mine a lot to Grandpa, but like he always says cards are replaceable and he wouldn't want his favourite student to catch a cold or drown because of them."

"Okay, Yami, your right." Joey said before a voice said "Guys heads up."

All three looked up to see a rope ladder falling down to reach a little above the sea.

As the three grabbed the ladder and climb up, Yami blushed at the figure in front of him. "Tea," He whispered as he landed on the ship floor, dipping wet.

Tea blushed at Yami's stares before saying, "Joey and Yugi catch," as she threw two white towels at them.

"Thanks Tea." They said as they caught it then went inside along with Tristan.

"Here you go Yami." Tea said as she wrapped the towel around him.

"Thank you, my love" Yami slipped.

"What was that Yami?" Tea asked in hopes that her ears didn't trick her.

"I said thank you, Tea" He blushed

_He loves another girl Tea, not you and I just want him to be happy even if the thought of another woman touching him sickened you. No can't bring myself to imagine it or else I will die._ Tea thought.

"So beautiful." Yami said as he looked towards Tea.

"What is?" Tea asked as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"The sea, it looks beautiful especially went a full moon shines on its clam waters." Yami replied as he looked towards it.

"True it is."

"The water reminds me of your eyes, Tea." Yami said

"How is that so?" Tea asked puzzled

"Deep blue, beautiful when clam, and sparkles with passion for life and hope."

"That's a nice thing to say Yami, your making me blush." Tea said

"I think it makes you look even cuter." Yami said playfully.

* * *

"Yugi, you think they will tell each other how they really feel soon?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey, but love will find a way for them to be together." Yugi replied.

"I hope your right Yugi."

"I hope so too. Well I have to prepare my deck for tomorrow, so I better change into some dry clothes." Yugi said before taking out a blue jacket and pants along with a white shirt.

"Yugi, you are so lucky you get to compete, I wish I could." Joey sighed

"Maybe you will get the chance, Joey. You never know with fate has in store for you, and if that happens, I want you to have this card. I have a feeling it will help you along the way." Yugi said as he took out a gold box and opened it to relieve the Time Wizard.

"What is it?" Joey asked as he took the card from Yugi.

"It's the Time Wizard, it can make time move a thousand years into the future, depending on how lucky you are. So use it, only if nessecary." He said before heading into the ship's restroom.

"You better change too, Joey or you will catch a cold." Tristan said as he handed Joey his bag.

"Thanks man." Joey said before heading to where Yugi went to.

* * *

"Are you ready Yami? For tomorrow I mean." Tea asked

"I hope so but I know as long as I have you and the guys supporting me and a propose for fighting, I can do it."

A cool breeze blew against Tea's skin, which caused her to sever and said, "Yami, I would love to stay out here with you, but I am freezing."

"You can have my jacket." Yami said as he took off his now dry jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks Yami but you don't have to." Tea suggested. "I will-"

"I insist and I can't have my best friend freezing, now can I?" Yami smiled.

"Thank you." She said before he helps put it on her. Even thought it was slightly, it felt wonderful to have the man she loves jacket around her.

Yami grinned before they both looked onwards to the island a couple miles away from them ready to face any danger that awaits them.


	4. Let's Duel

"Greetings Duellist and welcome to the Duellist Kingdom competition. Congratulations to all of you here, you are the cream de la cream. The best above the rest, good luck to you all and remember; only the top four are aloud to enter the castle. Each duelist has to have ten star chips in all to come in and you have forty eight hours to do so." Pegasus said never taking his eye off Yami.

_Yami, boy, I see you have made it, and at the end of the tournament your soul and puzzle will be mine._ Pegasus thought before finishing, "You have an hour to finish preparing and rest before it begins."

_You're going down Pegasus, this I vow. _Yami thought, not releasing that his hands were working their way around Tea's waist.

_What's this warm comfortable feeling, I am suddenly feeling? _Tea thought not releasing Yami had held her tightly.

"Break it you two love birds, and get a room." Joey said, watching the two teenagers.

The rest of the guys looked around while Yami and Tea looked down to see Yami's arms securely around her petite waist.

"Sorry Tea," Yami blushed.

"No problem Yami." Tea blushed as well.

* * *

As the gang walked onto a meadow Joey asked, "Yami, who are you going to duel first?"

"Weevil! I am going to kick that little bug's butt." Yami replied.

Fireworks exploded into the sky, signaling the start of the competition. "Let's go find that little worm." Yami said.

"Oh Yami, here I am." Weevil said from behind them.

"Weevil, let's duel." Yami said.

"Catch me if you can." He grinned before running away.

The gang ran after him while Tristan asked, "That little worm has been dying to duel you, since we left the boat. So why is he running?"

"Who knows, but we will find out soon enough." Yugi answered for Yami.

After a few moments Weevil stopped in the middle of an open area, grinning widely. The gang stopped soon after and Yami said, "It's time Weevil, for you to answer for what you did on the boat. It's time to duel!"

"I accept you challenge." Weevil said before the ground began to tremble and a huge blue arena came out of the ground.

"These aren't like the duels back home." Joey said.

Weevil jumped onto one of the dueling platforms, which rises into position and Yami stepped onto the other platform.

"Once you lose your only star chip, I will be reasonable for getting rid of the great, Yami Mutou." Weevil laughed.

"Weevil, how about we make it an all or nothing match. If I lose I will give you my deck and star chip and when you lose, you will hand over your two star chips."

"I accept your challenge! You moron!" Weevil said.

"Hey there is a duel going on over here." A boy said from the trees. "But who is that guy?" he pointed to Yami.

"That's Yami Mutou, the one who beat Kaiba, and one of my best friend, and these two are the funny sidekicks" Joey pointed to Tristan and Tea.

The two sweats dropped as they almost hit the ground.

"Let's duel!" Both Weevil and Yami said before Weevil drew a card. "I summon Killer Needle, in attack mode." (1200 ATK/ 1000 DEF)

Yami drew his card and said, "I summon, Mammoth Graveyard in Attack Position."

(1200 ATK / 800 DEF).

"Mammoth Graveyard, attack Killer Needle!" Although both monsters have the same amount of Attack Points Killer Needle destroyed Mammoth Graveyard without being destroyed.

"You see Killer Needle gains a field power bonus for being in the Forest!" Weevil explained (30% of the monster's original ATK and DEF are increased, Killer Needle: 1200 → 1560 ATK / 1000 → 1300 DEF).

After this explanation, Killer Needle is destroyed. "What?" Weevil looked surprised.

Yami laughed before explaining, "Mammoth Graveyard had also gained a field power bonus, from the Wasteland Area." (Mammoth Graveyard": 1200 → 1560 ATK / 800 → 1040 DEF).

Weevil drew for another card and said, "I play Hercules Beetle, in attack position."

(1500 → 1950 ATK / 2000 → 2600 DEF)

Yami drew a card and said, "I summon Feral Imp, in attack position."

(1300 ATK / 1400 DEF)

He then equips the Horn of the Unicorn to Feral Imp. The Horn of the Unicorn increased Feral Imp's ATK and DEF by 700 points

(Feral Imp: 1300 → 2000 ATK / 1400 → 2100 DEF).

Feral Imp attacked Hercules Beetle. Hercules Beetle destroyed Feral Imp because monsters with a field power bonus are unaffected by non-physical attacks; negating the Horn of the Unicorn's effect

(Feral Imp: 2000 → 1300 ATK).

(Yami: 2000 → 1350 Life Points).

"I pass!" Weevil pouted.

"I play Griffore," Yami said. "And end my turn"

Weevil summoned Basic Insect in attack position

(500 → 650 ATK / 700 → 910 DEF) He then equips Level 3 Laser Cannon to Basic Insect Level 3 Laser Cannon, increases Basic Insect's ATK and DEF by 300 points

(Basic Insect: 650 → 950 ATK / 910 → 1210 DEF).

He then equips Level 2 Power Boost to Basic Insect. Level 2 Power Boost increases Basic Insect's ATK by 1200 points and DEF by 200 points

(Basic Insect: 950 → 2150 ATK / 1210 → 1410 DEF).

Basic Insect attacks and destroys Griffore,

(1200 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Yami said, "I play Torike, in attack mode."

Weevil played Parasite Worm.

Yami placed Mirror Force down before end turn.

"I summon Big Insect, in attack position." Weevil said.

(1200 → 1560 ATK / 1500 → 1950 DEF).

Yami drew for a card and passed.

Weevil summoned Gokibore in attack position

(1200 → 1560 ATK / 1400 → 1820 DEF).

Yami drew a card and passed again.

"I summon Kamakiriman, in attack mode." Weevil said.

(1150 → 1495 ATK / 1400 → 1820 DEF)

"I play the Dark Magician." Yami said as he placed the card down.

"Basic Insect attack Yami's Dark Magician!" Weevil ordered.

(2500 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Yami activated the trap card, Mirror Force, to reflect the attack back at Weevil, destroying all his monsters in the process and dealing him damage equal to the difference between the ATK power of the reflected attack and the ATK of the destroyed monsters

(Weevil: 2000 → 555 Life Points).

"I play Larvae Moth." Weevil said.

Yami activated, Monster Recovery to return his hand and every monster he controls on the flied to his Deck. He draws five new cards and Special Summons Kuriboh in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). The attack activated Parasite Worm. Parasite Worm destroyed Kuriboh then damages Yami's Life Points equal to the Kuriboh's Attack Points

(Yami: 1350 → 1050 Life Points).

Weevil flip Summoned, Larvae Moth, (500 → 650 ATK / 400 → 520 DEF). He then equipped it with Cocoon of Evolution, as a Equip Card; changing Larvae Moth's original ATK and DEF to 0 ATK and 2000, (2600 DEF after field power bonus), respectively.

Yami summon, Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in attack position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF). Gaia, the Fierce Knight attacked Cocoon of Evolution, but was too weak to destroy it (Yami: 1050 → 750 Life Points).

Weevil drew a card and passed.

Yami drew and set, Beaver Warrior.

Weevil drew a card and passed.

Yami drew a card and passed.

Weevil passed.

Yami normal summon, Curse of Dragon, in attack position. (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF).

He then activated, Burning Land, to destroy the forest field Cocoon of Evolution is on. Gaia, the Fierce Knight, attacks Cocoon of Evolution. The Larvae Moth within Cocoon of Evolution prematurely evolved to Great Moth and is special summoned in attack position, (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF).

Great Moth attacked Gaia, the Fierce Knight, but Yami activated his set card. Great Moth destroyed Yami set monster, Beaver Warrior

(1200 ATK / 1500 DEF).

The attack continued, enveloping, Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in its vapors. Yami shows that he had activated Polymerization, to fuse, Curse of Dragon, with Gaia the Fierce Knight to create Gaia the Dragon Champion in attack position

(2600 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Great Moth's effect decreases Gaia the Dragon Champion's attack points.

Yami drew and activated Makiu, the Magical Mist to wash the poison away. However, Great Moth's poison decreased, Gaia the Dragon Champion's" Attack Poison by 700

("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 1900 ATK).

"Great Moth attacks and destroyed Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" Weevil ordered.

(Yami: 750 → 50 Life Points).

Yami said, "I summon Summoned Skull, in attack position."

(2500 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"Makiu, the Magical Mist has dampened the field and Summoned Skull can attack with electricity." Yami informed Weevil.

The water boosted Summoned Skull's attack Points by 1000

("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 3500 ATK).

"Summoned Skull attack and destroy Great Moth," Yami said

(Weevil: 555 → 0 Life Points).

"Yami, you won!" Tea said as the platform went down.

"It was thanks to your support." Yami said as he walked over to Tea while blushing.

"Hey! What about us?" Joey asked as he watched the two love birds in action.

"Thanks to you guys as well." Yami blush even harder before walking over to Weevil.

"I believe you have two star chips, for me," Yami said.

"And your dueling glove, if you don't mind." Yugi said as he removed the glove from Weevil's arm.

"That's three star chips and I would like for you to have one." Yami said towards Joey.

"I couldn't take it Yami, it's yours." Joey said.

"No, you should have it. And with the three of us in the tournament, we have a better chance of entering the castle and defeat Pegasus" Yami smiled.

"Thanks Yami, you're a true friend." Joey said while tears of joy escape his eyes.

"You're welcome Joey." Yami said as Joey took the star chip.

_Yami is such a wonderful and kind person not to mention brave, smart, strong and so handsome. Why would he want to go out with a weakling like me when he can have a strong girl that would protect him and... I am in love with the most wonderful man alive and I can't image another woman with him but me._ Tea thought as she watched her friends talking not knowing that Yami was watching her.

_She is so beautiful. Her hair, smooth skin, lily scent, She is the most beautiful, smartest and caring person I ever known not to mention strong. I am falling for my best friend and I am chicken to tell her._ Yami thought.


	5. First Duel

"Wait a go Yugi; you defeated that kid, like a pro." Joey said "And now you have two star chips and I have a duelling glove."

"I am itching for a duel; I will take on the next player we see!" Joey smiled.

"Joey, are you sure you're up to this. These are tournament level players here?" Tea asked as the gang walk onto a meadow region to observe the other duels going on.

"But even Joey is smart enough to realize…?" Tristan stopped as Joey ran past them and onto a cliff yelling, "I am going to be the next duellist kingdom champ."

Everyone sighed and Tristan said, "Maybe Joey is not that smart after all."

"He needs a realty check." Tea said.

"Maybe not Tea, after all with the amount of training and hard work Joey has put out with Gramps, he could become one of the world's greatest Duellist, perhaps not number one." Yami said as he stood towards the brown hair beauty.

"I better be champion for Serenity's sake." Joey said softly as a heavy gust of wind began to blow.

The gang looked out over the island, and saw Duel Monsters stadiums everywhere.

"I am going in," Joey was about to rush off only to be stopped by a female's voice say,

"Hand over your star chips, you loser." The blonde hair woman said.

"No fair, you cheated some how." The dark blue hair teenage boy said. "How could you know what your cards were, when they were face down?"

"I am physic and you're done." Mai laughed before her attention turned towards the gang.

The boy ran away, crying in defeat.

"Hey you! You're Yami Mutou, the one who defeated Kaiba." Mai said, as she slider her way beside him.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Yami asked.

"Mai Valentine, the future duelist kingdom champion." Mai answered smiling while trying to flirt with him.

"Yeah," Yami looked in disgust while stepping back to stand beside a now angry Tea.

_That witch! I can't believe that cougar is flirting with my Yami. If she touches him I will kill her. _Tea thought angrily not realizing that Yami was watching her.

_I hate seeing her angry even if she looks cute. _Yami thought not realizing that he was now hugging her waist.

_What a sicken sight I can't believe he wants that little brat over me. _Mai thought in a jealous rage. _Whatever it's not like I was interested in him anyway I only wanted him for the fame._

Mai turned to where Joey, Yugi and Tristan where standing and realize that Joey had only one star chip and said, "You are my next opponent"

"You heard of my skills?" Joey gloated.

"No, I just want to increase my star chip count by taking on weaker opponents before I take on Yami, and you have only one star." Mai said.

"Hey I was in the top eight!" Joey pouted.

"In the regional you underdog!" Tea said while embraced in Yami's arms.

"Joey, don't duel her she is ruthless." Tristan said. "If you lose this duel, you will be out of the competition for good."

"What do you say Joey, you going to duel me or go run behind your friends?" Mai said

"If I don't take this challenge, then from now on, every time I see beautiful mountains like these, or a beautiful horizon, it will only remind me that I was a coward, who ran away." Joey said.

"I understand now, go get her Joey," Yugi said encouraging him.

"You can do it Joey," Yami said

Joey nodded before he and Mai went onto the dueling platform.

"I offer one star." Mai said

Joey agreed before placing down one star.

"Let's Duel!" They both said in unison.

"Yami, what are Joey changes?" Tea asked as none realized that Yami was still hugging her.

"Good, if he makes the right moves." Yami replied.

"I summon Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode." Joey said.

"Harpie Lady, in Attack Mode" Mai said

(1300 ATK / 1400 DEF)

(After Field Power Bonus: 1300 → 1690 ATK / 1400 → 1820 DEF).

"Harpie Lady, attack then destroy Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman!" Mai ordered.

(Joey: 2000 → 1410 Life Points). This is because by these particular rules when a Wind monster battles with an Earth monster, the Earth monster loses any Power Bonus it may have.

"I Summons Tiger Axe in attack mode" Joey said

(1300 ATK / 1100 DEF)

(After Field Power Bonus: 1300 → 1690 ATK / 1100 → 1430 DEF).

"Tiger Axe attack Harpie Lady". Joey said.

Because Tiger Axe is an Earth monster that is fighting a Wind monster, it loses its Power Bonus. Harpie Lady destroys Tiger Axe

(Joey: 1410 → 1020 Life Points).

Mai set a card, saying it's an Equip Magic Card that will destroy Joey's next monster.

"I place one monster face down" Joey said sadly.

"My turn and I equip Cyber Shield to Harpie Lady. Cyber Shield increases Harpie Lady's ATK and DEF by 500 points." Mai explained.

(Harpie Lady: 1690 → 2190 ATK / 1820 → 2320 DEF).

Harpie Lady attacks then destroys Joey's monster: Kojikocy (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF).

"I summon Baby Dragon, in defense position" Joey said.

(1200 ATK / 700 DEF).

"I activate Elegant Egotist to special summon two Harpie Lady, monsters in attack position.

None of Mai's monsters can attack during this turn due to Elegant Egotist's effect.

"I had a hard enough time defeating one Harpie lady let alone three, what am I going to do?" Joey said softly.

"Joey, you can do it just remember what her weakness is, she has only one monster and just using magic cards to boast it up." Yugi said.

"I see, but how am I going to-." Joey said before his thoughts went back to when they were on the boat and Yugi gave him the Time Wizard.

"It's now or never, come on heart of the cards." Joey said before drawing his final card. He smiled before placing it onto the field saying, "Time Wizard in Attack Mode" (500 ATK / 400 DEF)

"Time magic go!" Joey said

Time wizard then activated its effect. Since the effect is activated successfully, Baby Dragon is turned into Thousand Dragon.

(2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). It also aged Mai's Harpies; reducing their Attack Points to 1300.

"Thousand Dragon destroy all three Harpie Ladies!" Joey ordered with a grin.

(Mai: 2000 → 0).

"Joey won!" The gang yelled for joy.

"I did it. I won my first official match" Joey gloated as he collected his star chip.

"Yami, I can't believe you have had your arms clingged around Tea's waist, for the entire match." Tristan said, getting annoyed of Joey's gloating.

"What?" Both Tea and Yami said. They looked down and blush deeply before parting.


	6. One Step Closer

Fireworks exploded into the sky concluding the end of the forty eight hour time period and Yugi, Joey and Yami all got their ten star chips and head towards the castle with Tristan and Tea along with them.

_It's time; we are one step closer to rescuing Grandpa._ Yami thought not realizing that Tea had stopped in front of him and chased into her.

"Sorry Tea, I wasn't paying attention." Yami said as he got up.

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention either." Tea blushed as Yami held out his hand towards her.

"Thanks," Tea said before bending down to take up their bags and handed Yami his.

"You two love birds hurry up, before nightfall." Yugi said from the top of the stairs.

"Come Tea or else they think we are doing something dirty." Yami smiled.

* * *

Yugi, Joey and Yami place their star chips into the gate and enter the castle. As they walk though the castle, they came upon a guard with dark shade who said, "Welcome duellist and guest. If you would please follow me to where Mr. Pegasus and the other finalist are awaiting."

They nodded before following him towards the diner room. "Have a seat and Mr. Pegasus will be here any moment."

Yami sat at the far left end of the table with Tea beside him and Yugi, Joey and Tristan sitting across from them. "My, my if it isn't the geek squad, I see you all made it in, even the mutt." A familiar voice said from far end of the room.

They turned to see Mai walking towards the table saying, "I hoped you would have made it Joseph, that way I can defeat you." She grinned.

"In your dreams!" Joey laughed.

"Listen here, you little..."

"Lady, sit down and stop talking so that we can start the festivities." The guard had returned.

Mai sat down, pouting while the guard continued; "Now ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Mr. Maximillion Pegasus." Pegasus walked out grinning while looking at Yami's puzzle.

"Welcome duellist and guest. You four duellist have beaten all the rest and came out as the best. Now for the arrangement of the quarter finals, look to the monitor in front of us." Pegasus pointed out. While several butlers came out with soaps.

"As you can see there are four numbers 1-4. Whoever gets 1 and 2 will face off tomorrow afternoon while 3 and 4 will face off the other morning and the winner from each of those matches will face off the next day. Then the winner will face me in the afternoon." Pegasus sat down.

"Duellists, look in your soup and you will find a golden eye, containing a number." The guard said.

Yami, Joey, Yugi and Mai look into their soups and took out the eye. As they open it and took out the number Joey said, "Who is got number 4?"

"I do Joey." Yami said sadly.

"So that means, I am going to face you tomorrow Mai." Yugi said.

"I can't believe it; I am going up against my best friend." Joey said.

"We knew this was gong to happen, Joey and know we just have to give it our all." Yami smiled. "And no matter what as long as one of us makes it to face Pegasus, get back Grandpa's soul and win the prize money for your sister."

* * *

Joey nodded in agreement before they finish their meal and head off to their rooms.

"Good night guys."Yugi headed into his room, yawning.

"See you guys tomorrow." Joey headed into his room.

"Good luck." Tristan walked into his leaving Yami and Tea in the hallway.

"Good luck Yami, I know you guys can beat Pegasus." Tea encouraged him.

"Thanks Tea for that." Yami smiled as he moved closer to her.

"Yami I have...I want to say that I..."

"Yes Tea, please go on." Yami encouraged her.

"I...never mind, it is not important." Tea sighed.

Yami sighed as well, wanting to hear those three words.

"Good night Yami." Tea said before going into her room but stopped when Yami said, "Good night, and Tea have sweet dreams."

"You too, Yami." Tea smiled before closing the door. Yami did the same and lay on his bed sighing before reaching for his bag and took out his journal.

_Wait this isn't mine its Tea's. We most have switch bags when we fell, I better give her back_. Yami thought. _Maybe after I read one page._

Yami opened the journal and said softly,

September 6

_It's the first day back to school and I meet a guy that I have fallen in love with. I know I only just met him a couple hours ago but I think that he is the one. I only hope I can find the courage to tell him. Oh, what am I going to do? He is the only guy that ever made me feel this way in my life._

"Tea is in love with another guy. I wonder who he is and if he dear hurts my beautiful, intelligent talented princess I will sent his mind to the shadow realm." Yami said.

Yami flipped though the page to try and find out who is this person.

September 20

_It's been two weeks since school started and I have fallen deeply in love with him even more, but I have no chance with him. All the girls in school is chasing after his heart, what chance do I have, when he can have one of the dozens of girls running him down. Why do I feel this way?_

November 30

_Yami and I kissed after he defeated Kaiba and I really enjoyed it. I am happy the guy I love gave me, my first kiss; I just wish he felt the same way about me._

Yami started to smile as he kept on reading.

_Yami is going to __duellist__ kingdom to rescue his grandpa's soul and I know he is more than likely bring Yugi alone with him. Joey, Tristan and I will find a way to go with them, for support. We told our parents that Mr. Mutou would be taking us to the great out doors for the week and they really brought it. I see this as a start of an adventure and maybe I will finally work up the nerve to say, I love you, to Yami._

Yami closed the book and said, "Tea loves me. My beautiful Tea loves me." He placed the book back into her bag and got up to relieve his feelings for her.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath as she lay on her bed and took out her journal only to realize it was Yami's.

"Maybe if I take a look at just the first page, I can find out who is the girl that he loves." Tea said.

September 6

_Yugi thought it would be best to write down my thoughts. Where to start? Okay today was the first day of school for me, which went surprisingly well. Yugi introduced me to his friends and after much laughing from Joey and Tristan about how I came into this time, they believe it which I am thankful for. I met the most amazing and beautiful girl today. The first time I saw her, she took my breath away and since then I seem to have this warm substation, whenever I am around her. I think I am falling for her._

_Maybe just around page wouldn't hurt..._ Tea thought.

October 13 

_It's officially I am definitely in love with her. Her beauty, grace and charms are unmatched and I can't seem to get her out of my mind and dreams. Her sweet perfume intoxicate my scenes, her smile lights up my world and her eyes are the most beautiful gems, I have ever saw, they are properly more beautiful than any diamond I had owned as pharaoh. I love her with my whole heart. Now I just need to tell her and hope she feels the same or else I will lose her to another guy. Not like that will be a problem since I will send them to the shadow realm for touching my most precious angel._

_I feel so stupid, I am madly in love with the most beautiful girl on earth and I am too chicken to tell her. Imagine what kind of pharaoh was I, if I can't even confront a girl about my feelings. Maybe the fear of scaring her away is what is stopping me._

_Oh Tea, I wish I could hug you tightly, in my arms and never let you go. To kiss your soft skin and gaze upon your beautiful body as you rest on my chest._

Tea blushed as she closed the book.

_The girl Yami was talking about was me, I … _Tea thought before running outside to be greeted by Yami about to knock on her door.

"Here is your bag Tea, we must have switched it when we fell." Yami said before Tea kissed him.

Yami dropped the bag, enjoying the wonderful feeling of his mouth against hers and hugged her waist as the kiss got deeper. After two minutes they parted and Tea said, "Yami I love you too."

"What? How did you know?" Yami hugged her still.

"Sorry I read your journal and I –"

Yami kissed her lips passionately. It was so addicting, so wonderful, that they never wanted to part but due to the lack of air, they release.

"I love you Tea and I have a confession I read yours, as well." Yami said while blushing.

Tea blushed as Yami revealed the same feelings for her as she did for him. It was one thing to read about it but another to hear it.

Yami smiled as he walked into his new girlfriend's room and locked the door.

* * *

As they sun rose, Yami woke up and saw Tea lying on his muscular tan chest while his arms hugged her bare waist and smiled as he thought about the events of last night.

Yami kissed her lips to wake her up. Tea returned the kiss with equal passion and moaned as their tongues danced into each others mouth.

"Good morning, love," Yami smiled.

"Good morning, my pharaoh." Tea kissed him

Tea smiled as the memories of last night rush though her mind. "Yami, last night was amazing!"

"You were beyond amazing last night, my love," Yami kissed her "I can't believe it was your first time." He said playfully.

"Believe it, you are my first." Tea pouted. "Yami, do you remember the last time, you did it?"

"I don't remember anything from my past, Tea, but my heart is telling me that you are my first, love." Yami replied. "Tea, I think we have enough time to do it again. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, I am." Tea kissed his neck. Yami moaned as he hugged Tea's waist.

* * *

"Morning guys," Yami said as he and Tea sat down across from Yugi, Tristan and Joey.

Yugi grinned before asking, "Yami, did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Yeah, I had a wonderful sleep, why do you ask?" Yami began to eat his breakfast.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night because I heard screaming, moaning and a head board banging against the wall for most of last night and early this morning."

Yami and Tea blushed deeply while nervously playing with their food.

"Um, guys we want to tell you something, Tea and I are going out now." Yami blushed as he hugged her waist.

"OH MAN!" Tristan and Joey said as they took out their wallet and handed Yugi five dollars each.

They both looked puzzled as Yugi grinned. Yugi saw the looks on their faces and said, "We had a bet about when you two would get together and I won."

"YUGI!" Tea and Yami yelled.

After breakfast, the gang, plus Mai when to the dueling arena.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we are going to start the first duel of the quarter finals. Now for the first duel, we have Yugi Mutou against Mai Valentine. Let the duel begins." Croquet, Pegasus's right hand man said.


	7. Yugi and Mai

Mai played first and said, "I summon Harpie Lady, in attack mode and play one card face down." 1300 ATK / 1400 DEF.

"I summon, Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in attack mode." 2300 ATK / 2100 DEF. "Now Gaia, the Fierce Knight attack Harpie Lady," Yugi said.

Mai smiled before activating Mirror Wall to negate his attack then decrease his ATK by half.

Gaia the Fierce Knight 2300 → 1150 ATK

"I activate, Cyber Shield to Harpie Lady. Cyber Shield increases Harpie Lady's ATK by 500 points" Mai stated.

Harpie Lady 1300 → 1800 ATK

Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed Gaia, the Fierce Knight.

Yugi: 2000 → 1350 Life Points

"I summon, Summoned Skull, in attack mode." Yugi said. 2500 ATK / 1200. "Summoned Skull attack Harpie Lady."

"I play Mirror Wall, negating your monster's attack." Mai flipped her card over.

Mirror Wall's effect negates Summoned Skull's attack then decreases it's ATK by half. 2500 → 1250 ATK.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Yugi pouted.

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster." Mai played the card to destroy Yugi's face down card, Spellbinding Circle.

"I summon Feral Imp, in defense position then switch Summoned Skull to defense position. " Yugi said.

"I equip Rose Whip to Harpie Lady" Mai said.

Rose Whip increases Harpie Lady's ATK and DEF by 300 points Harpie Lady 1800 → 2100 ATK / 1400 → 1700 DEF. Harpie Lady Attacks then destroyed the Feral Imp.

"I pass." Yugi said as he picked up card.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Dragon, in attack position and because of its effect, Harpie's Pet Dragon gains 300 ATK for each Harpie Lady on the field." Mai stated.

Harpie's Pet Dragon 2000 → 2300 ATK / 2500 → 2800 DEF. "Harpie's Pet Dragon attack and destroy the Summoned Skull."

"I summon the Dark Magician, in Defense Position," (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) "then place one card face down." Yugi said.

"I activate Shadow of Eyes to switch Dark Magician to attack position then force him to attack Harpie's Pet Dragon." Mai smiled.

Mirror Wall's effect negates that attack then decreases Dark Magician's ATK by half Dark Magician: 2500 → 1250 ATK

"Then I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy your face card!"

Mirror Force gets blown away leaving the Dark Magician defenseless

"Harpie's Pet Dragon attack and destroy Dark Magician!" Mai ordered.

Yugi: 1350 → 300 Life Points

"I activate Brain Control, to take control of Harpie's Pet Dragon before placing card face down, then I summon Catapult Turtle, in attack mode. I activate Catapult Turtle's effect and tribute Harpie's Pet Dragon to destroy Mirror Wall." Yugi said.

This inflicts damage equal to half of Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK to Mai's Life Points Mai: 2000 → 850 Life Points

"I activate Elegant Egotist, to turn one Harpie Lady into three," Mai stated, but decided not to attack believing Yugi's set card is a Trap Card.

However, that was a bluff. Yugi activated Monster Recovery, to return Catapult Turtle from his hand to his deck. He reshuffled then draws five cards. His hand from left to right: Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn, Griffore, Kuriboh, and Mystical Elf.

"I summon Mystical Elf in Defense Position and she is unaffected by Shadow of Eyes, since Mystical Elf is a female monster." Yugi said

"I activate Monster Reborn to special summon, Harpie's Pet Dragon." Mai became nervous.

Harpie Lady Sisters attacked then destroyed the Mystical Elf.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light and summon Kuriboh, in attack position"

"I pass" Mai sighed.

Yugi drew Polymerization and activated Monster Reborn to summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in attack position (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF).

"I pass again" Mai said.

Yugi drews Winged Dragon; Guardian of the Fortress then passed.

Mai drew then passed.

Yugi activated the Black Luster Ritual, he tributed Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Kuriboh to Ritual and summon, Black Luster Soldier (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). Black Luster Soldier attacked and destroyed Harpie's Pet Dragon (Mai: 850 → 750 Life Points).

When she realizes that she has nothing that can destroy Black Luster Soldier, Mai said, "I forfeit there is nothing in my deck that can beat your monster."

Yugi grinned as he looked towards the gang, standing up on the upper deck, saying in unison "Yugi did it!"

As they went towards their rooms Yami said, "Joey, good luck tomorrow and may the best man win."

"You too, Yami, and I ready to give it my all." Joey said before he, Yugi and Tristan head into their own rooms leaving Yami and Tea alone.

"Yami," Tea said before Yami gently placed his lips onto hers.

As they parted, Yami blushed, "I haven't kissed you since this morning"

Tea blushed too as she and her boyfriend moved closer together for another kiss, this time longer than the first.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Tea asked.

"Yes I am, but I want to look over my deck again," Yami kissed Tea before she was about to depart into her room.

Yami grabbed her wrist and said, "Tea, love, last time I checked, we were sharing a room." He smiled playfully. "I never want you out of my sight."

"Wouldn't I just be a distraction, love?" Tea said in the same tone.

"Never mi amore." Yami gave her a peck before bringing her into his room.

As Yami finished going over his deck before putting it away. He then looked over at Tea who was laying comfortable, on the bed and walked over to her.

"Good night, beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

"Good night, Yami." Tea replied as she leaned forward and collidated her lips with his. Moving her hands up and down his musculen chest, she slowly removed Yami's shirt. Yami smiled as he knew where this would lead to and he was glad.

Within a hour, Yami and Tea became one before collasping on the bed and fell asleep.


	8. The King of Games

Yami won his semi against Joey and now as the finals got underway, Yugi and Yami faced off against each other. The two brothers played their best cards, knowing what will be on the line.

Down to 200 life points each, Yami drew his last card and grinned before saying, "I place the Dark Magician, in attack mode and then I play magic formula. Now my magician attack Curse of Dragon."

Dark Magician attacked Yugi's monster, destroying it, causing Yugi's life points to drop to zero.

"The winner of the Duellist Kingdom final is Yami Mutou! And he will later go on to face Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet said.

As Yami and Yugi walked to the upper galley they meet up with the gang. "Good job Yami!" Joey said. "Sorry Yugi, maybe next time."

"Yeah, maybe next time but the better duellist won this time and good luck later bro, we will be cheering you all the way." Yugi said to Yami.

Tea smiled as she walked over to Yami and said, "Congratulation, my love."

Yami hugged Tea's waist while Tea did the same around his neck and he leaned down to meet her lips to share a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Yami." Tea said breathless.

"I love you too, Tea." Yami said before giving her another kiss.

_Yami is one heck of a kisser. _Tea thought, blushing

_She looks so cute when she is blushing and is an amazing kissing_. Yami thought as he gave a small chuckled to his red face girlfriend.

The three boys take one look at their friends making out before they left to give them some time alone.

"You look beautiful." Yami gave her a little peck.

"You're not bad looking yourself." Tea giggled softly as she blushed even harder.

"Don't you mean handsome, love?" Yami held her closer to him. "Admit, Tea, I am the most handsome man in the world!" He said playfully.

Tea pouted as she bit her lip. "Refusing are we?" Yami asked playfully. "Well I know one way, to get you to talk, my Tea?"

Tea looked at him in disbelieved thinking, _yeah right._

Yami started to kiss her neck moving all the way up to her jaw, enjoying the sound of Tea's moan before silencing it by kissing her lips and after two minutes they parted leaving the two breathless.

"Alright, I admit, you are the most handsome man I know." Tea admitted, laying her face on Yami's chest.

Yami gently placed his hand onto Tea's chin, to lift it up while saying, "And I am lucky because I have the most beautiful girl on Earth as my girl."

* * *

"Lady and Gentlemen!" Croquet said to the audience standing on the upper deck. "The winner of the Duellist Kingdom will challenge the creator Pegasus. The wagers are as followed, if Yami wins he will receive the title of the King of Games, one freed soul, three million dollars and the millennium eye while if Mr. Pegasus wins, he will receive the loser's puzzle and soul. Now let the duel began."

Yami and Pegasus drew their six cards and said, "Let Duel!"

A bright light flashed from Pegasus's left eye engulfing the whole arena into the shadow realm.

"Yami!" Tea yelled as she saw the whole arena turn black.

The gang ran swiftly towards the engulf arena, hoping that Yami was okay.

"What have you done Pegasus?" Yami roared.

"It's the shadow realm; I thought it would be the most suitable place for you to lose your soul and your puzzle." Pegasus laughed loudly.

* * *

He activated the Mystic Box to replace his Dark Magician inside of Relinquished with Pegasus's Jigen Bakudan.

"I pass!" Pegasus said after he drew a card.

"I activate Brain Control to take control of Relinquished" Yami said "including the Jigen Bakudan monster equipped to it."

He then activates Dark Magic Ritual. Yami tributes Dark Magician and Jigen Bakudan to Ritual Summon Magician of Black Chaos in Attack Mode

(2800 ATK / 2600 DEF)

(NOTE: Yami could tribute Relinquished a 1 star monster with Dark Magician a 7 star monster)

Yami sets a card then sets a monster to end his turn.

At the end of Yami's turn, Relinquished returns under Pegasus' control.

Pegasus summoned Thousand-Eyes Idol in Attack Mode (0 ATK / 0 DEF)

"I activate Polymerization; fusing Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol to form Thousand-Eyes Restrict in attack mode." Pegasus said.

(0 ATK / 0 DEF)

Pegasus tried to equip Magician of Black Chaos to Thousand-Eyes Restrict but Yami revealed his face down card, Kuriboh, and then activated multiply, to create 1,000 Kuribohs.

Since Pegasus already activated his Thousand-Eyes Restricts absorption power, he is forced to absorb all 1,000 of Yami's Kuribohs

(Thousand-Eyes Restrict: 0 → 300 ATK / 0 → 200 DEF).

The 1,000 Kuribohs explode all around Pegasus's Thousand-Eyes Restrict. Because his monster self-destructed, Yami loses Life Points equal to the ATK points of Kuriboh

(Yami: 400 → 100 Life Points).

The explosions blind all 1,000 Eyes of Thousand-Eyes Restrict, thereby negating his ability to prevent opponent's monsters from attacking.

Yami smiled knowing that this final attack, would win him the duel and said, "Magician of Black Chaos attack and destroy Thousand-Eyes Restrict."

(Pegasus: 600 → 0 Life Points).

Pegasus stood there flabbergasted at his resent defeat and watched as his monster degenerate in front of him.

* * *

"Guys, look the black doom is disappearing!" Tea pointed out as they stood on the metal path way connecting the arena to the rest of the mansion.

The black doom disappeared relieving a tried Yami and a shock Pegasus. Yami turned around and gave happy smile before collapsing.

Joey saw this and rushed to catch Yami before he hit the ground.

"I did it, Gramps is finally free." Yami said tiredly since the shadow realm took a lot of strength out of him.

"That means that you won the three million, to pay for my sister's operation!" Joey jumped, letting Yami spilt out of his hands.

"Joey!" Tea yelled as she ran to catch Yami in her arms.

"Time to go get my money." Joey said as he turned to where Pegasus was standing and saw him running away.

"Hey, he is escaping!" Joey pointed out before he and Tristan jumped the arena and ran after him.

Joey, been the quicker one manage to jump Pegasus and tackle him to the ground. After a few moments Tristan came and together they held Pegasus from behind like two policemen, holding a prisoner and escorting him upstairs with Tea supporting a tried Yami and Yugi doing the same thing.

"I believe you have something for me." Yami said as he indicted to Tea he could stand by himself.

A flash came from his Millennium Eye as Pegasus muttered something to himself. "Celica, I lost you forever now, and there is no way of getting you back now." As silent tears, came out of his right eye. "I am a man of my word, your grandfather is free." He said loudly.

"Yeah, now where is the money?" Joey said happy that Gramps was freed.

"Right here, now let him go!" Croquet said from behind Joey, Pegasus and Tristan.

Joey and Tristan released the silver hair man as Croquet handed the money to Yami.

"Here Joey it's yours now." Yami smiled as he held it out.

"Thanks Yami. it means a lot to me and my sister" Joey cried happily as he took it.

Croquet interrupted the happy moment when he said. "If there are no other items to give away. there is a boat waiting by the pier to take you five, home."

"Not till I get the eye!" Yami said as he approached Pegasus.

Pegasus, put up no resistance, for he himself made the wager and stood still as Yami's puzzle glowed and his hand position over his left eye drawing out the eye.

Pegasus took a deep breath, as the golden eye that he had grown accustom to, removed from his socket and now in the hand of the ancient pharaoh. Blood dripped slowly from the empty hole as he collapsed into the arms of his right hand man.

"It is time to go, Master Pegasus needs to rest." Croquet said before he walked away with Pegasus in his arms.

"How do we know if he kept his word with Gramps soul?" Tristan asked.

"Even if he isn't we have the eye so we can return it to him." Yami said.

"What's next for the King of Games?" Tristan asked as the gang started to walk outside.

"A date with his queen" Yami hugged Tea's waist.

* * *

Once they reach Domino the gang went to the Domino hospital to release grandpa and go home waiting for the next journey to begin.

By the start of the next term news of Yami's win spread thought the Domino area, like wildfire and every one wanted to duel him, including the one Seto Kaiba.

Yami became increasing popular with the girls and Tea wasn't jealous any more, for she knew Yami had eyes for her and only her.

* * *

Saturday Evening

Tea stood patiently at the Domino Station wearing a strapless purple shirt, with a black jacket and jeans shorts alone with black shoes.

Yami ran as fast as he could to the Station and stopped when he saw Tea, in deep thought and walked up from behind her to embrace her in a hug.

"Sorry Tea, for been late." Yami whispered.

Tea was surprise by the sudden hug but clam down when she heard Yami's voice and turned to see him wearing black jeans, and a black sleeveless shirt along with his puzzle around his neck.

"Where have you been? I was starting to think you were duelling and forgot about our date." Tea said.

"Tea, you are more important to me than anything else. I love you." Yami said before kissing her.

"I love you too, my pharaoh." Tea said before interlocking her lips with Yami's.

As they parted they walked down the stairs holding hands to the first destination.


	9. A Date

The first stop on their date was Burger World.

"Here you go, Tea." Yami handed her a soda and a tray filled with a burger and fries.

"Thanks Yami." Tea replied as Yami sat down across from her.

Moments after Tea finished her burger and looked across to see Yami in deep thoughts.

"Yami, what is the matter?" She asked worriedly.

Yami came out of his thoughts and said, "It's nothing Tea, I was just thinking about my past and the mystery behind it."

_Poor guy, _Tea thought before taking out a broacher with a stone eye on it and said, "How about this? The ancient Egypt exhibit." She showed him.

"That looks interesting." Yami smiled.

"It just opened up last week. Want to go?" Tea asked.

"Of course love," Yami held Tea's hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere," Tea stood up "Anywhere life takes us. Life is an adventure and we can't waste any moment of it."

Yami nodded before they head off to wherever.

The next stop was at the Domino Park, where they made out and got their picture taken.

"I will treasure this always!" Tea looked at the picture of her and Yami kissing. "Because it is the one, of our first date."

"So will I." Yami placed his copy in his pocket.

They then went over to Domino Arcade where they saw a large crowd and when over towards it.

"What is this some duelling dance game?" Yami asked.

"It Dance, Dance Revolution" Tea pointed out.

As they made their way to the front they saw male with dreadlocks, dark skin and a nose piercing defeating a boy with blue hair and fair complexion.

"So, who will be my next victim?" the dreadlocks' said. "How about you girl in the purple?" He pointed to Tea.

"Tea, just ignore him and let us go." Yami said.

"No, Yami this guy may have some flashing moves, but their not enough to scare me away." Tea said confidently before rushing onto the machine.

"Cutie, my name is Johnny Step and when I win, you have to go on a date with me."

"Get a life Johnny!" Tea said not noticing an angry Yami, in the audience.

_I will kill that bastard before he touches my Tea_. Yami thought.

ARE YOU READY? The dance machine said.

The machine started up and Tea and Johnny began dancing.

After a few minutes Tea looks like she was about to win till Johnny pull a cheap trick and elbows and trips Tea but she manages to win both way when he slipped and fall.

PLAYER 2 WINNER! The machine declared.

Tea turned to a smiling Yami and gave him a thumb up. Yami grinned as Tea walk towards him and he pulled her closer for a kiss. Johnny saw this and became outrage.

* * *

Evening came afoot and Yami and Tea stood at the pier, looking out at the ocean in peace till Yami said, "Thank you Tea, you helped me so much today and now I am ready to go and find out about my past."

"I am happy to help," Tea looked towards him

Yami looked at Tea said, "Let me thank you, properly." before leaning down towards her for a kiss. The kiss got more heated as Yami hugged her waist and Tea did the same to his neck then moan as their tongues met dancing wildly into each others mouth. The kiss intensified until a voice said, "How sweet," in a sarcastic tone.

They parted to see Johnny looking at them and Tea said, "Johnny, why are you here?"

"To ask you for another chance and if I win, then you go out with me."

"And when you lose, you leave me alone." Tea hissed before silencing by Yami's lips.

Yami hugged Tea's waist and said, "I will face you Johnny, but on my terms and when you lose you will leave my girl alone, forever or I will make you suffer if you come near her or even touch her."

"Fine we will play your game and I will win" Johnny said confidently.

* * *

At the Kaiba Land Duelling Dome, Yami and Johnny face off.

"I summon Sonic Maid, in attack position." Johnny said.

(1200 ATK / 900 DEF).

"I summon Celtic Guardian, in Attack Position."

(1400 ATK / 1200 DEF).

Celtic Guardian attacked then destroyed Sonic Maid

(Johnny: 2000 → 1800 Life Points).

"I summon Water Omotics, in attack position." Johnny played the card down.

(1400 ATK / 1200 DEF).

Yami drew before saying, "I pass."

"I summon Spirit of the Harp, in defense position," Johnny said, "then Chorus of Sanctuary, to increase the DEF of every Defense Position monster by 500."

(Spirit of the Harp: 2000 → 2500 DEF).

"I place Curse of Dragon, in attack position"

(2000 ATK / 1500 DEF).

Curse of Dragon attacked then destroyed Water Omotics.

(Johnny: 1800 → 1200 Life Points).

"I play Witch of the Black Forest," Johnny stated. (1100 ATK / 1200 DEF)

Then activated the Magic Card, Polymerization. He sent Lady of Faith, from his hand and Witch of the Black Forest, from his side of the field to his Graveyard to form, Musician King in attack position (1750 ATK / 1500 DEF). Musician King attacks then destroyed Celtic Guardian.

(Yami's: 2000 → 1650 Life Points).

Johnny then played one card place down.

"Curse of Dragon attack Musician King," Yami said but Johnny activates face down card Continuous, to Metal morph to transform Musician King into Heavy Metal King then increases his ATK and DEF by 300.

(Heavy Metal King: 1750 → 2050 ATK / 1500 → 1800 DEF).

Heavy Metal King destroyed Curse of Dragon

(Yami: 1650 → 1600 Life Points). Yami summoned Giant Soldier of Stone, in defense position. (800 ATK / 2000 DEF).

Heavy Metal King attacked Giant Soldier of Stone, but because of Metal morph's effect, Heavy Metal King's gains ATK equal to half of Giant Soldier of Stone's attack

(Heavy Metal King: 2050 → 2700 ATK).

Heavy Metal King destroyed Giant Soldier of Stone.

"I play the Dark Magician, in attack position." Yami said.

(2500 ATK / 2100 DEF).

Dark Magician attacked then destroyed Heavy Metal King.

Johnny: 1200 → 750 Life Points.

Johnny thought there must be a mistake because Metal morph's effect should have raised, Heavy Metal King's ATK to 3300; making him stronger than Dark Magician. Yami explained that Metal morph's second ATK increase only activates when Heavy Metal King attacks; not when been attacked.

"What is your name?" Johnny asked.

"Yami Mutou!" Yami said

"Yami Mutou, the same person that defeated Maximillion Pegasus?" Johnny said nervously.

"I see my name stock a nerve." Yami prepared to draw.

"I quit man, there is no way I can defeat you." Johnny said as his red platform retired and he began to run away till Tea stopped in front of him.

"Got something to say you coward?" Tea said.

"I am sorry; I didn't know you were Yami's girl. I promise to leave you alone forever." Johnny disappeared like a coward.

"What a coward!" Tea said as two strong arms held her waist tightly.

"You can say that again love." Yami kissed her neck.

* * *

They stood at the museum entrance and Yami asked, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Tea smiled before the two head up the stairs.

They looked around on some display before Yami stopped at a door and pushed it open.

"Yami did you find something?" Tea noticed he stopped.

"I sense that something of important is down here." Yami held her hand and lead Tea downstairs.

As they walk downstairs, Yami and Tea saw a large stone tablet with a curving of Yami in Egyptian clothing and the puzzle around his neck and Seto holding a rod.

"Yami, that looks like you and Kabia." Tea pointed out.

"Yes, future queen, that is the pharaoh and Kabia dueling." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see a woman with tan skin and long black hair wearing light brown dress.

"Who are you?" Yami asked as he hugged Tea in a protective manner.

"I am Isis, one of the pharaoh tomb keepers and owner of the millennium necklace." She touched her golden item.

"Why did you call me, the future queen?" Tea asked.

"My millennium item allows me to see into the past and future, and I see special things happening between you and the pharaoh. I foresaw you too coming here and I have come to tell you that Kaiba is throwing a Battle City Tournament and when you enter it you will find out your density."

"How can we trust you?" Yami said.

"You don't have to, but if you go to Domino Square at eight pm and you will see and I have something this to give you." Isis handed over a card with a large red dragon. "This is the great sky dragon; you will need this along with the two other God cards from the rare hunters and Kaiba."

Yami took the card while saying, "I believe you, and so tell me who the rare hunters are?"

"They are hunters that collect and steal rare cards and are out to rule the world." Isis paused. "This is all I can tell you, my pharaoh for now, I wish you safe journey on your mission." She left both Yami and Tea thinking.

"Do you actually believe her, Yami?" Tea asked.

"Yes, I do and now we are going to Domino square to find out about Kaiba's Battle City.

"Be safe and remember I will be by your side thought thick and thin." Tea hugged him.

"I am glad," Yami kissed her passionately. "What did I do to deserve you?" they parted.

"By loving me for me." Tea answered blushing "But what did I do to deserve a great and all powerful pharaoh like you?"

"For always been there for me and loving me for who I am." Yami kissed her again.

As they parted Yami place the card with the rest of his deck before he and Tea walked out of the museum.


	10. Let The Games Begin

The wind blow gently as the gang stood on the school roof top discussing the new tournament.

"What did this woman say, Yami?" Yugi asked as they and the rest of the gang stood facing the ocean view.

"She said that if I enter this tournament, I will find out about my past and help defeat this gang called the Rare Hunters."

"Well," Joey said as he hung his arm around Yami's neck gently. "Since your entering, I will also."

"So will I," Yugi smiled.

"We aren't much of a duellist but Tea and I will support you three all the way." Tristan said.

Yami smiled at the amount of support he got and thought, _these are the best friends anyone could ask for._

"Yami," Yugi pointed out. "Do you know the only reason Kabia's having this tournament, is to get your title and embarrass you in front of the world."

"I figured since he wrote a note saying the same thing you said." Yami laughed. "Kabia's a good duellist but has an ego the size of Russia. That cares about no one but himself."

The gang laughed before Yugi with his troublesome nature asked, "Tea, why are you wearing Yami's chocker?"

Tea blushed as she tried to find the words, "It's just for a fashion statement."

"Or you could be covering the hickey, on your neck," Tristan grinned. "Don't think we didn't hear you and Yami down in the library, yesterday." (PS: They where making out in the least popular section of the library.)

Yami looked at his blushing girlfriend and smiled as he walked over to her before giving her a small kiss.

"Love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too." Tea gave him another kiss.

* * *

As the fireworks exploded onto the daylight sky the tournament began. Kabia had explained the rules.

"We have two days to get six locater cards and we will meet back here at 5:00" Yami said.

"Sir yes, Sir." Yugi and Joey joked before running off till Yami asked, "Where are Tristan and Tea?"

"Tristan is with my sister and Tea we don't know." Joey answered in a yell.

Yami took out his phone and called Tea.

_"Hello?" _A sheepish voice said.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Yami said, "I am waiting for you at Domino square."

_"Oh shit, I overslept! I am so sorry Yami. I will be there in an half and hour." _Tea said.

"I will wait for you, my love"

"_You don't need to Yami, you can go on and I will meet you there."_

"I will see you later, my queen" Yami answered before both hung up the phone.

Tea blushed she knew that Yami loved her very much and called her his girlfriend but to call her his queen was another thing.

"Yami is the greatest boyfriend ever and I never thought I would have such a wonderful person like him." Tea jumped off her bed and rush into her bathroom.

* * *

As Yami walk thought the town happy that he won his first locater card but began to worry about Tea. The last time he talks to her was an hour and a half ago and when he tried calling her all he got was voice mailbox.

As his thoughts wondered a voice from behind said him, "Pharaoh, I finally found you."

Yami looked around to see a man in a black cloak and light blonde hair with black eyes.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I am one of the rare hunters and once I defeat you Master Marik will be pleased."

"All right rare hunter I accept your challenge." Yami said in his usual clam tone.

"Let's Duel!" They both said.

* * *

"I play Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast now attacks then destroy Stone Statue of the Aztecs" Yami said.

As the rare hunter drew a card Yami activated Trap Card Time Seal to skip Seeker's Draw Phase.

"I activate Lightforce Sword." Yami said

The real version of this card is a Trap Card to remove 1 random card from Seeker's hand from play for three turns.

Yami Yugi removed the right arm of the Forbidden One from Seeker's.

"Now I sacrifice Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast to summon the Summoned Skull in attack position." Yami said

(2500 ATK / 1200 DEF).

Summoned Skull attacked then destroyed Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress.

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light, to prevent every monster you control from attacking for the next three turns." The rare hunter reacted upset.

Yami drew then passed.

Seeker drew then passed.

Yami place one card then summoned Alpha the Magnet Warrior. (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF).

"I summon the head of Exodia, in defense position." Rare hunter became desperate. (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF).

Yami activated Chain Destruction, to destroy every copy of Head of Exodia in Seeker's deck and hand then activated Dust Tornado to destroy Swords of Revealing Light.

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast in attack position." (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF).

Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast attacked then destroyed the Head of Exodia.

Summoned Skull attacked the Seeker

(Seeker: 4000 → 1500 Life Points).

Alpha, The Magnet Warrior attacked the Seeker then gained 200 ATK from Summoned Skull

(Alpha the Magnet Warrior: 1400 → 1600 ATK)

(Seeker: 1500 → 0 Life Points)

Alpha, the Magnetic Warrior should have attacked then destroyed Head of Exodia. Afterward, Summoned Skull then Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" should have attacked Seeker instead.

Yami won.

"I lost, Master Marik will not be pleased." The rare hunter cried as he slid down to the ground in defeat.

"It's over hunter, now my I have the two locator cards and your rarest card." Yami said.

Just then a golden eye appeared on the rare hunter's head and he said in a dark voice, "Pharaoh, I see you have defeated one of my servants but beware he was my weakest servant." Marik said.

"Who are you?" Yami became puzzled.

"I am Marik, you fool and with my rod, I can control people's mind. So be warned for I can control even your friend's mind including the one you love, the most." Marik laughed before releasing his control on the servant.

"Tea, Yugi, Joey Tristan and Grandpa." Yami whispered.

* * *

Tea walked though the streets of Domino wearing a short blue shirt and a white blouse till she stopped a familiar tri colored hair dueling and ran towards him. Not seeing the rare hunters behind her.

"My minions, watch her for she will be the bait for luring the pharaoh into giving me his puzzle." Marik ordered the three cloaked men though the power of his rod.

"Yes Master Marik." They all said.

* * *

"Yami!" a voice called out to him from behind. He turned to see Tea running towards him.

As she stopped in front of him, Yami didn't give her much time to talk as he played his lips onto hers.

Yami hugged her waist bringing her closer to him as they moaned loudly.

When they parted Yami said with worry, "Tea, I missed you."

"I missed you too and I am so sorry, for been late."

Yami hushed her with another kiss and said, "As long as you're here and safe that's all that matters, my love."

"Ready?" Yami looked at Tea.

Tea nodded before holding Yami's hand and both head off for his new challenger.

_Tea, I will protect you with my life, if I have to. I care too much about you, more than anything else to let anyone hurt you or the ones we care about._ Yami thought.


	11. Yami and Tea

It was the second and final day of the Battle City Tournament before the finals and two teens waited patently by a water fountain with the older one wearing a black pants and white shirt and a choker and his mini me wearing a dark blue pants and jacket with a sleeveless black shirt. .

"Yami, Yami!" Yugi tried to get his brother's attention as they waited for Joey.

"Yes, Yugi what is it?" Yami answered coming out of his thoughts of Tea.

"You were thinking of Tea again, weren't you?" Yugi smiled

"Maybe, what's it to you?" Yami blushed.

"After all the noise I heard last night with you two, I thought you would-"

"Enough!" Yami said.

"All right, so tell me where is Tea now, I thought she slept over?" Yugi asked.

"She did but she had to go to the hospital to pick up Serenity for Joey" Yami answered before they saw the blond hair teen running up to them in a blue and white shirt and blue jeans with blue and black sneakers.

"Sup guys, sorry I am later." Joey said tiredly, "Okay pull them out."

Yami and Yugi pulled out their locator cards.

"Oh man, I am last again." Joey cried showing 4 locator cards while Yami and Yugi showed 5.

"Don't worry Joey you have enough time to get all the cards." Yugi encouraged his friend.

* * *

Tea walked up to room 204 of the hospital wearing a blue shorts, a white strapless blouse, white stockings with blue shoes and pink and blue brackets.

She knocked on the door three times before opening the door when she heard a soft voice say, "Come in."

Tea opened the door to reveal a young girl with long red hair, wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts and her eyes covered with bandages.

"Hi Serenity, my name is Tea, Joey told me to come pick you up." She smiled.

"Yes, Joey told me you were coming," Serenity said.

"Are you ready to go?" Tea asked.

"Not yet we still have to wait on-"

"Hey Tea, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Tristan?" Tea turned around to see the boy wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans. "Joey asked me to pick up Serenity. Why are you here?"

"To keep her company, you know been a good friend for Joey" Tristan blushed slightly.

_'Yeah right,' _Tea thought _'he is just here because he has a crush on her.'_

"Are you ready now, Serenity?" Tea asked again.

"Yeah Tea," Serenity nodded.

* * *

As they exist the train station a group of rare hunters followed them discreetly from behind till they turned down an empty street before using the moment and attack them.

Tristan managed to elbow the tall green hair hunter which caused him to whimper in pain before punching him into the face. As the rare hunter fell to the ground Tristan grabbed Serenity from another hunter and knocked him to the ground with his fist and was about to rescue Tea till her capturer pulled out a knife and places it to her neck.

"Come any closer, the girl dries!" he said. "If you want her back, tell the pharaoh to come to the Domino Pier at 5:00 and don't be late or else his lover gets it!"

Tristan didn't know if he could trust him and tried to find a way of attack till the green hair rare hunter got up from behind and knocked him to the ground.

"Tristan!" Tea and Serenity said as they heard a small scream.

The rare hunter then knock Serenity to the ground before he and his colleagues escaped.

"Tea!" Tristan said in pain before calling Yami.

"Finally my last locater card." Yami said as he waited at Domino Square for Yugi and Joey to arrive.

_'Tea,'_ he thought before giving a small laugh. _'It's only been 4 hours since I last saw you and I already miss you. I am definitely in love'_

As Yami looked at the clock his phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Yami, some guys in cloaks assaulted us and kidnap Tea."_

"What?" Yami yelled not caring about the several persons that had stopped to look at him. "Where is she?"

_"They said to meet them at the Domino pier at 5:00"_

Yami looked at the time and saw he had an hour to reach the pier and sprinted off.

Tristan managed to call Yugi and Joey who just won their final duel and agreed to meet at the pier.

* * *

Yami reached the pier at quarter to 5 and search everywhere till he stopped at a wooden area with anchors.

"Tea!" He cried, "Where are you?"

Inside large ship stood Tea completely under Marik's control.

_'Now with my Millennium Rod the pharaoh's lover, will duel for me and once this is all over, I will have the puzzle and his Egyptian God card along with his soul in the Shadow Realm'_ a man with neat white blonde hair and golden jewellery.

The rare hunters then surround Tea with Marik standing behind her.

"The pharaoh has great taste in woman, when we use her to destroy him I will have her to myself. " Marik laughed. "Odion, give her the new deck and duel disk!" he ordered a large man with tattoo on the left side of his face and bald head expect for the small ponytail reaching his back.

Odion did as he was told and after he placed the duel disk on her, Marik said, "Now, go my puppet and destroy your former love."

Tea walked out of the ship and saw Yami looking worried.

"Pharaoh!" Tea said in a cold tone.

Yami turned to see Tea and ran to her. "Tea, I am happy to see that you're safe. Where are the monsters that hurt you, I will kill them."

"Pharaoh, you are too late for I have taken over your lover's body!"

"Marik!" Yami said in rage, "You coward, you control my beautiful Tea, to come and duel me instead of duelling me face to face!"

Marik laughed loudly as he control Tea and made her walk over to the duel site strapped herself on an anchor.

"Pharaoh, you will duel me or I will make her up into the ocean."

A few moments later Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Serenity, met up at the pier and saw Tea and Yami strapped to an anchor getting ready to duel.

"Tea, I will save you." Yami said as he drew his card

"Yami, why are you two duelling each other?" Yugi yelled.

"Marik is controlling Tea's mind." Yami simply answered.

"And if any of you try to stop the duel then Tea's mind will be trapped for ever in the shadow realm." Marik said though Tea.

"Yugi, what are we going to do?" Joey asked flustered.

"_We_ are going to stay out of this and watch our two best friends duel."

* * *

Yami summoned Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts in defense position.

1500 ATK / 1200 DEF.

Tea activated Magic Card Raigeki and destroyed Gazelle. Then summoned Alligator's Sword in attack mode.

1500 ATK / 1200 DEF.

"Tea, please," Yami pleaded, "I love you and I know you are strong enough to break free of Marik's control."

Tea heard Yami's voice and wanted nothing more than to break free and run to him. Marik saw that Tea's was slipping from his control and tried even harder to keep her under his control.

Alligator's Sword attacked Yami

Yami: 4000 → 2500 Life Points.

Yami summoned Big Shield Gardna in defense mode.

100 ATK / 2600 DEF.

Tea activated Hinotama to inflict 500 points of damage to Yami's Life Points

Yami: 2500 → 2000 Life Points.

Yami summoned Kuriboh in defense position then place one card face down.

Alligator's Sword attacked Kuriboh, but Yami activated Spellbinding Circle to stop the attack then Alligator's Sword's ATK by 700. 1500 → 800

Tea activated another Hinotama

Yami: 2000 → 1500 Life Points.

It came down to this both Yami and Tea were down to 100 life points, with Slifer the Sky Dragon on the flied and every time Yami tried to talk to her, the more Tea seem to be breaking free of Marik's control and with one last attempt Yami said,

"Tea, since the first day I met you, you took my breath away and that became one of the most important day of my life. You gave me hope and the strength to fight another day. I need you; I love you more than anything else on earth."

Tea began crying as she place her hands onto her head trying to break free "Yami," she cried finally broke free "I love you, too."

"Tea, your back." Yami said happily.

"What happen? Why are we dueling each other and strapped to anchors"

"You were under Marik's control but now you're free, my Tea." Yami said tiredly.

"What now?" Tea asked.

"Someone has to lose in order for the other to be free or else the both or us will plunge into the ocean and suffocate." Yami said pointing to the timer, connected to the anchors. He then took a deep breath and said, "That person will be me, my love."

"What, but I have no monsters on the flied Yami and I don't-."

Yami dragged his feet over to where Tea was standing and kissed her passionately

"I am happy your safe, my queen" He said parting from her

"Yami don't-"

Yami took one last look at his friends who stood nervously not knowing what to do then to Tea and said, "Slifer, attack me!"

"No, Yami don't do it!" Tea cried as Slifer did as his master told and attack Yami.

As his life points dropped to zero Tea's key box open and saw as Yami took off his duel disk and puzzle before plunging into the ocean.

Tea quickly took up the key and release the anchor before using a magic card to control Slifer and order it to attack her which it did. Yami's key box opened and Tea used the anchor chain like a rope and swing cross the wooden arena to collect it then dive into the ocean.

_'Yami,' _Tea thought _'Please be alright.'_

After a couple seconds Tea saw Yami and quickly release his ankle from the anchor and held his hand swimming towards the surface.

"Yami, Tea!" Yugi and Joey said before Tristan quickly jumped in and help the two tried teens to the deck and lift them up to the concrete surface.

"Tea," Yami said not caring about himself as he reaches out to touch her.

"Yami, no..." Tea quickly backed away from him and the others.

"Tea," Yugi said, "it's not your fault, and Marik is the one that was controlling you."

"I should have fought it, fought him then we wouldn't be in this mess." Tea cried.

The guys tried to convince Tea that it wasn't her fault not knowing that Serenity had taken off her bandages and opened her eyes to see the five friends.

"I don't des-" Tea stopped when Serenity slapped her across the face.

"Serenity?" Tea said surprised.

"Sis, you took off your bandage!" Joey said stock.

"Tea, I had heard enough, Joey and Tristan had spoken so highly of you. The way you always put your friends before yourself and what a kind and caring person you are, it just one mistake." Serenity said "The amount of things they said about you made me want to wish I could be just like you, so some complaining."

"Thanks Serenity," Tea rubbed her cheek.

"Guys," Yami signaled "Could you give us some alone time?"

"We got it," Yugi said "People, people lets give them some space."

Yami chuckled as the guys walked away slowly wanting to hear the conversation.

"Yami," Tea said before he kissed her. Tea blushed as they parted

"Why sacrifice yourself for me? You could have won?" She asked.

Yami laughed before saying "That a silly question," Yami moved her wet hair from her face. "I love you and I will do any and everything for you, even at the cost of my life."

Tea began to cry as she said "I just can't forgive myself for hurting you."

Yami held her wrist gently before pulling her towards him for a hug. "Tea," he whispered in her ear. "Don't hold yourself responsible for this. Just forget and let go." he kissed her again.

"Now can I see that beautiful smile of yours?" Yami hugged her waist.

Tea smiled brightly before Yami made his way down to her neck and began marking her.

"Yami, we can't do this now especially in front of our friends." Tea blushed slightly.

Yami looked at the group of grinning teenagers as they watched from a far then return to what he was doing.

"I want to mark what is mine." He said playfully. Tea hugged Yami's neck as he held her waist tighter and continued kissing Tea.

* * *

"They look so cute together, don't you think big brother?" Serenity said.

"Whatever sis, so tell me how does it feel to have your eyesight back?"

"Great Joey and now I can watch my big brother duel and win."

"I hate to inform you Serenity," Tristan hugged her shoulders, "But your brother is and forever will be a runner up."

"TRISTAN!" Joey yelled. "Get your hands off my sister before I kill you."

"Leave us alone underdog!" Tristan smiled.

Joey without hesitation ran after Tristan yelling, "I am going to kill you, you overgrown monkey."

"Should we stop them?" Serenity asked Yugi.

"No I think this is one of their wired ways of showing they care." They both sweat dropped.

"I hope they don't care about me that much." Serenity giggled.

* * *

"Master Marik what is your next move?" Odion asked.

Marik used the rod and knock his right hand man with it. "You fool we are going to use the locater cards my hunters stole and enter the finals. I need to win the two Egyptian God cards from the pharaoh and Kabia." He said before they escape from the ship unnoticed.

* * *

Joey explained that how the locator cards where used and together they walked to the location where they saw Mai Valentine wearing her usual skimpy purple outfit, Kaiba, and a short girl, about Yugi's height with blonde hair and baby blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and a darker blue skirt.

After them two men wearing a full black cloak hiding their faces walking up, Yami held Tea closely to him while watching them intensely.

"Marik, you will pay for hurting my beloved." Yami said.

Marik laughed before saying, "After this tournament is over, you will be bowing before me, the new pharaoh with your beloved as my bitch!"

"Roland!" Kaiba said to his elderly right hand guard, "Get the blimp down now!"

"Yes Mister Kaiba, but what about the eighth Duelist, sir?" Roland asked.

"I don't care!" Kaiba said _'All the Egyptian God Cards are here with me and thanks to my duel tracker I was able to indentify the duelists that held these God Monsters with a bit of help from Isis. If she hadn't given me, Obelisk the Tormentor, I wouldn't have thrown this tournament and by the end of this I will become once again the world's greatest Duelist and have the three strongest cards in my deck.'_

Soon as the blimp was about to close Roland stopped the eight duelists wearing a cream colour dress with something covering her face and a lot of gold jewelry.

She showed them her six locator cards before the blimp flew off.

**I know magic cards don't work on God Cards sometimes but work with it please people and if you find any problems tell me. **


	12. The Break Up

The battle city finals were now over and the last man standing was Yami Mutou. He had finally obtained all the Egyptian God cards along with the millennium rod, carrying his millennium item's count to four. The millennium eye, necklace, rod and puzzle, Isis had informed him that once he won the God Cards, he has to get all seven items to get back his memories, the only problem was how to find and obtain the rest of them.

* * *

_Dream_

_Yami opened his eyes, to see his bedroom door opening and Tea walking slowly towards him, wearing one of her many smiles, that made his heart beat faster. Even though they have been going out for two months now, his heartbeat faster every time he sees her, his palms sweated. His face gave a small blush. He loved her, for she is his queen, his lover and hopefully soon his mate and the mother of his heir._

_He ran over to her and kissed her passionately then after they parted, Yami hugged her waist with one hand while the other traced around her lip. "I missed you, beautiful."_

_"I missed you too, Yami" Tea lend up for another kiss after two minutes they parted and Yami slowly removed Tea's clothes before she did the same and as he was about to kiss her again till he heard the door banged open. Yami turned around ready to obdurate the person, who dares disturb he and Tea's love making and saw a beast, ten feet tall with grey scales and wings spreading out and a snake like tail._

_"Pharaoh, I will make everyone you love suffer, starting with your woman!" The creature said veil before a fireball was shot towards them. Yami quickly used his body as a seal to protect Tea and after a few moments he opened his eyes to see Tea, burning away while he remind intact._

_"Yami..." Tea said faintly._

_"TEA!" He screamed. "Hang on my love!" he tried to out the fire._

_"Pharaoh, you will never save her." The creature laughed._

_"You monster what have you done?" Yami yelled._

_"I will kill everyone that is nearest to your heart, starting with your queen." The monster laughed before disappearing._

_"Tea, Tea!" Yami cried as he tied to save his love._

_"I couldn't protect you," tears run from his eyes. It felt like someone ripped out his heart and plunged a thousand knives into it while a hammer pound hard at it._

_End Dream_

Yami woke up screaming as sweat ran from his face. He looked to see his bed empty, looking though the window he saw the full moon. He looked at the clock to see it flash 4:00 before looking at the picture of him and Tea on their first date. He took it up and look at how happy they seem as they kissed passionately.

"I see now, me loving you has put you in danger and I would die if anything happens to you, for I love you too much." Yami cried silently.

* * *

It was now 9 am and Yami had call to Tea and ask to meet him at the park.

Yami sat at on the bench, watching the ducks swimming calmly on the lake water, without a care in the world till a voice call out to him. He turned to see Tea, running up to him wearing a short blue skirt and white blouse.

"Tea, you made it." Yami said sadly.

"Yami, what is the matter? Is something wrong?" Tea heard the hurt in his voice.

"Tea," Yami said before giving her one a kiss, to remember the wonderful feeling of it onto his. They moaned as the kiss got more heated and passionate and after a few minutes they parted.

"Yami," Tea whispered.

Yami carefully trace her lips as he inhaled her scent. The scent that he has grown to adore so much. The scent that intoxicated him and wanted to wake up to it every morning, for the rest of his life and beyond.

"Yami..." Tea whispered again, she felt like something was wrong but what it was that puzzled her.

"Tea..." Yami started out before giving her a small kiss.

"Yami, just till me what's wrong. Something is the matter, I know it. Please tell me what is it."

"I am breaking up with you." He simply put it as tears run from his eyes.

"What?" Tea cried as it felt like someone ripped her heart, killing it.

"I am breaking up with you. I am sorry Tea but I have to go." Yami ran away from the shock Tea

Tea collapsed onto the bench as the sky became overcast.

She took out a heart shape locket from her pocket and opened it to relieve a small picture of them together on one side while the other side was engraved and said, _'Your My Only Love.'_

_'I was going to give you this today' _Tea thought as rain began to pour on her, she started to run home, crying.

* * *

_'You are the key to my Heart.'_ that is what it said on a small heart shape necklace with a picture of he and Tea.

"I am sorry Tea" he walked though the rain, towards his home, crying.


	13. Are You Ready

It's been a week since Yami broke up with Tea and most of the time apart from going to school, was spent moping. Everywhere he went reminded him of her and school was no different, since they had every class together.

Tea would always sit by the window, looking though the window before getting yelled at by the teachers, for not paying attention while Yami would watch her intensely wanting nothing more than to just run to her and kiss her, just to take away the pain. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were caught in the middle since the break up, and tried everything to get them back together and failed. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they still loved each other.

* * *

Tea took a deep breath before opening her locker and glance at a photo of she and Yami at the beach. It was taken a week after they began dating. She was in a red bikini while he was in a black swim trunk, she smiled at the picture thinking back to that time, the first time she saw Yami getting jealous and mad.

Flashback

_Mr. Mutou dropped the gang along with Serenity off at Domino Beach and told them he would pick them up at 5:00 sharp before driving off._

_Joey and Tristan didn't wait a minute before Mr. Mutou left to jet towards the snack bar. Yugi laughed while Tea sighed "Those two are always thinking with their stomach."_

_After Joey and Tristan mange to full their almost bottomless stomachs, the guys laid their towels along with their other stuff on the sand._

_"I love the beach," Joey changed into a blue shorts. "A lot of hot babes, wearing nothing but binkies!" He finished before a girl with blonde hair and red eyes walked pasted him, in a blue one piece._

_"Guys, I will see you later." Joey grinned "I think I am going get lucky today." He ran off towards the girl._

_"Joey and his raging hormones," Tristan said before turning his attention to Serenity. "So, Serenity want to go for a swim?"_

_"Sure, Tristan, just let me change first." Serenity said before taking off her white shirt to and blue shorts to reveal a blue two piece._

_"Wow!" Tristan muttered before Serenity asked, "Aren't you going to change, as will?"_

_"Yeah...Yeah" Tristan drooled before taking off his shirt. "Let's go!"_

_Serenity and Tristan went into the water leaving Yugi, Tea and Yami alone with the stuff._

_"Do you think they will make a good couple?" Yugi asked._

_"Maybe, but we will have to wait and see what happens first." Tea said._

_"And hope that Joey doesn't attack Tristan, for going out with his sister." Yami said._

_Yugi was about to say something else till a girl called out. "Oh Yugi!"_

_All three turned around to see a short girl with blonde hair catch up in pigtails, blue eyes covered by her glasses and wearing a pink one piece._

_"Rebecca?" Yugi said as she run up to him._

_"Yugi, where do you know her from?" Tea asked._

_"Battle City, remember she was in the finals." Yugi answered._

_"Oh,"_

_"Yugi, I didn't know you would be here today?" Rebecca gave him a short hug._

_"Yeah, I'm here with my brother and best friends." He pointed out as a slight blush crept up on to his face._

_"You like her?" Tea mouthed as Rebecca and Yugi were still interlocked in a hug._

_"Yes." Yugi mouth back._

_"Then go, ask her to spend some alone time with you." Yami indicated._

_"You guys don't mind?" Yugi asked._

_Tea and Yami shook their heads for no and as they parted Yugi asked, "Rebecca, want to grab a bite?"_

_"Sure Yugi," Rebecca happily replied. "It was nice meeting you two again" she turned to Yami and Tea._

_"Same here." they said in unison before Yugi and Rebecca walked off._

_Yami looked to Tea and surprised her with a quick kiss. "Going in?" he asked the now blushing girl._

_"Not yet, I want to put on the sunscreen first." Tea took off her long blue shirt to reveal her red two piece._

_"Holy-" Several guys said as they stopped to look at Tea._

_Yami hugged Tea's waist and gave the guys an I-dare-you-to-touch-her look before they backed off quickly._

_"Yami, can you rub it on my back for me?" Tea asked as she took out the sunscreen._

_"Anything for you," Yami smiled as he took the bottle from her and gave her a nice rub down._

_As soon as he finished her back, Yami began with her belly and tights. "Yami, you don't have to do that. I can do it." Tea blushed slightly, she wasn't use to having anyone close to her like this expect for the times when she and Yami did it at duellist kingdom._

_"I know but I want touch you all over," Yami continued. "You're so beautiful."_

_As soon as Yami finished rubbing the sunscreen on Tea's body he took off his shirt and asked, "Tea, do you want something to eat?"_

_"No, but I would like water, please."_

_"Okay, I will be back shortly." Yami gave Tea a kiss before jogging off._

_By the time he came back he saw a guy with long black hair caught up in a ponytail and green eyes talking to Tea and taught nothing of it, cause he knew Tea wouldn't cheat on him. When he came closer to hear, "Babes, there is this party keeping on the beach tonight. Do you want to be my date?"_

_"No and I already have a boyfriend, so leave my alone!"_

_"I don't think, you're coming with me!" The boy grabbed her hand. Tea tried to break free but couldn't until an idea kick in, literary. Tea used her leg and kick him in the balls which in turn caused the boy to yell in pain._

_He released Tea's hand and cried out in pain. "You witch, I am going to get you for this."_

_"If you harm her you're died." Yami said as he walked up to Tea and held her closer to him._

_"You're the boyfriend." The boy laughed. "You prefer this runt over a man like me?"_

_The boy ran towards the couple in a fit of rage and ready to pound in Tea's face, for kicking him till Yami stood in front of her and took the punch._

_Yami laughed loudly which puzzled the boy and asked, "Is that all you got. I hate guys like you, attacking somebody because they don't like you. I would call you a pig but I wouldn't want to insult the pigs," before punching the guy in the face which caused him collided with the sand._

_Blood dripped off the boy's face because of the impacted and Yami didn't stop there as he began to punch him over and over again with his eyes turning from their usually purple to red. Yami would have continued if he hadn't felt something on his back and knew it was Tea. He looked to see her crying, because of him and stopped._

_"Please Yami, I think he has had enough, stop." Tea pleaded as the bleeding finally stopped dripping from the boys face._

_Yami hugged her and whispered, "I am sorry but when I saw him about to hurt you, I went crazy and didn't know what else to do," before kissing away the tears._

_Tea looked into his eyes as they turned back to their usual colour and lend up for a kiss_

_"Forgive me?" Yami whispered._

_"You did nothing wrong." Tea told him._

_"I love you," Yami gave her another kiss before turning to see the boy still lying down on the floor. He bends down beside him and said in a serious tone "If you touch or hurt my queen ever again you will regret it!" before he and Tea when back to their spot._

End Flashback

Tea gave a small laugh because as it turned out, the boy Yami beat up came to their school and when he saw Yami, he quickly got a transfer and moved to another city.

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath before knocking onto Yami's bedroom door.

"Come in," A voice said.

Yugi opened the door to see Yami sitting up on his bed holding a picture frame wearing dark blue pants along with a black sleeveless shirt and dark blue jacket. He sat beside Yami and saw that the frame had consisted of Tea, in her school uniform, seating under one the schools trees, smiling.

"Yam,i why don't you just call Tea and tell her you're still in love with her."

"I can't Yugi because me loving her has put her in great danger. Don't you see? One of my enemy's will use her to get to me and I would prefer to die than to see her get hurt again."

"Yami, you're hurting her right now. Don't you release that Tea knew what she was getting into, when the two of you got together but she stayed because she loves you and she knows that you will keep her safe as long as there is a breath in your body."

"Yugi..." Yami paused.

"Yami, call her and tell her your feelings before she loses hope and fall in the arms of another guy." Yugi said before the room door swing closed. "How did the door-" Yugi said in surprise.

"Maybe it's the wind." Yami still had his eyes on Tea's picture

"The window isn't open." Yugi said.

The room strated to fog up, as a light shined from the door way.

"Yami, stop drooling over Tea for a minute and look up!" Yugi said nervously

Yami looked up and became defence, ready to attack until a voice said, "My pharaoh, I bring you no harm."

The fog cleared to reveal a man with very tan skin, while wearing an ancient form of Egyptian clothing.

"Who are you?" Yami stood up ready to protect his brother.

"My king," the man kneed down in front of Yami. "I am Shadi, the guardian of the pharaoh and I am here to give you, two of the millennium items."

Shadi took out a golden key and scale handing them over to the pharaoh. "My king," he raised from the ground. "The only item left is the ring which you will have to find on your own. Then as you finally collect all seven millennium items you will have to go the pharaoh's tomb, where you will regain your lost memories and defeat the dark one."

"And who is this dark one, you speak of?" Yami asked.

"I do not know who he is but that he comes from the shadows, feeding off the evil in people's heart to try and regain his strength. One day he wants to send the world into the shadow realm." Shadi answered before he disappeared.

"Why I have..." Yami stopped when the man finally disappeared. "Shit!" he outburst.

"Will, on the up side, you do have six items now." Yugi said.

"Yes and one more to go" Yami said before a scream was heard from downstairs.

"Grandpa!" Yugi and Yami said as they ran down the stairs.

"Yami," The old man said as Yugi helped him up. "Someone, with long white hair and honey eyes took Ra!"

Yami took up his duel disk and deck before running outside. He spotted the criminal Grandpa description and ran him down into an alley way.

"Thief, give me back the God card!" Yami barked.

"Sorry pharaoh, you will have to duel me for it!" The man turned around wearing a stripe blue and white shirt with grey pants and a black coat.

"Who are you thief?" Yami growled.

"The King of Thievies, Bakura!" He laughed, "And now let's duel and when I win I will take your puzzle and your soul."

Their duel disk actives and they said "Let duel!"

* * *

It came down to the final draw and Bakura had no other monster expect Ra but he didn't know how to translate the inscription on it, so it remained in a ball and was of no use to him.

Yami drew his card and got magic formula and said, "I play Magic formula, increasing Dark Magician Girls attack points and now my magician, attack Bakura's life points directly."

Bakura's life points dropped to zero and all the monsters disappear leaving Bakura and Yami.

Yami looked down on Bakura as the white hair thief held his head down not showing his devilish grin then Yami's puzzle began to glow along with his forehead as he yelled, "OBERATE!"

As the light diminished all that was left on the ground was a duel disk and the millennium ring.

He picked up the Winged Dragon of Ra and the ring before walking back home.

_'That idea may have been a little to bold' _Bakura thought _'but no matter as long as the ring is still around so will my spirit. Nothing will stop me from getting all of the millennium items and once the pharaoh goes to Egypt I will reawaken the dark one and after three thousand years, the WORLD WILL BE MINE TO CONTROL AT LAST!'_

* * *

It was almost six p.m and the sun was about to set, so Yami decide to take a little stop at the park, where he knew would have the prefect view of the sunset. It was a small patch of island that was connected to the park by a bridge, it had a bench and a tall cherry tree. He and Tea had watch the sunset from there, many times. He smiled at the thought of his beloved before he reached his distention that's where he saw her, the only woman that was and still his everything.

"Tea," he whispered as he stopped onto the bridge admiring her in lavender shirt, pink shirt and grey jacket.

Tea turned at the sound of her name to see Yami and turned away trying to hide her tears. Yami couldn't resist any longer and ran up to her embracing her gently till Tea got up. "Don't touch me!" She cried. "You made me feel this way, I love you even after you broke my heart and destroyed it to a million pieces."

"Tea," Yami said before Tea interrupted him.

"Tell me why? Why did you break up with me? Is it because of my hair, how I look, my personality, tell me why?" She continued to cry.

"Because I love you, damn it!" Yami said

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have broken up with me." Tea spat before she began to wake away until Yami grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Tea, I love you more than life itself. I missed you so much that I even brought the perfume you always wear and spray it on my pillows."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Tea continued to cry.

"To protect you!" Yami said as tears flow from his eyes.

"What?"

"To protect you, Tea. I realized then since I love you, my enemy will try and hurt you, just like Marik did and I knew I couldn't be able to protect you, if we were together."

Tea stood there for a moment before slapping Yami across the face. "How could you think that Yami, I have always felt safe when I am with you even when Marik took over my mind, I knew that you would find a way to help me."

Yami rubbed the area Tea had slapped him before saying, "if you're sure about this, then will you have me?"

Tea cuffed Yami's face and said, "Yes, I am sure about this and that I love you enough to stand by your side though thick and thin."

"Then, will you accept this gift?" Yam took out a necklace and gave it to her. "I brought it two weeks ago, I hope you like it."

Tea opened it to reveal a picture of the two of them and read the words in it.

"Yami," Tea said. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Yami offered to put it on her which she nodded to.

Tea blushed before saying, "Yami I have something for you too." She took out a silver locket

Yami open the locket to see the two of them kissing and on the other side of it had words written on it.

Yami put it on and said, "I will treasure this forever, my queen"

Tea looked as the sun finally set and the sky turned black.

"That was a lovely sunset." Tea said before turning back to Yami, who was watching her the entire time.

Before Tea could say something Yami close the distance between them and lend downwards to give her a kiss.

Tea missed the feelings of Yami's lips onto hers, she was scared of forgetting it but now she knew she wouldn't now and forever. Yami felt Tea's soft lips onto her and had longing to do this all week, never wanting to forget the feeling of it. A few minutes later they had to part for air.

"I love you," Yami said as he hugged her waist.

"I love you, too." Tea hugged his neck while resting her head on his chest both enjoying the warmth, they had missed for the past week.

Yami kissed Tea's hair, thinking,_ 'I am never going to let you go ever again.'_

* * *

The next day Yami woke up and looked down at Tea, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. _Last night was incrediable._ Yami thought as he hugged her waist even tighter. He knew Yugi and Grandpa would curse him later since he and Tea were doing a lot of screaming and moaning, for almost the entire night.

Later in the day he called Isis and asked her about the Pharaoh's tomb.

She informed him what to do and booked the travel arrangements for them and assured him that she will escort him on his travels.


	14. Welcome To The Past

As the plane landed in the Cairo Egypt airport everyone descent from the plane with one goal in mind, get back Yami's memories and place the millennium items back into their resting place, so no one could use it of their own agenda. They passed the checkout point in the airport and made their way to the exist till Tea stopped and said, "Guys, I will be right back, okay?" before leaving her pink suitcase with the gang and ran to the gift shop.

"Great, we haven't been in Cario for a good two minutes and already she is shopping." Joey said.

Several minutes later Tea came back and they head towards the exist, where they met Isis.

"My pharaoh, queen and friends. Welcome to Cairo, Egypt!" Isis said.

"Hey, how does Tea get to be called queen and we just get suck with the friend's title?" Joey protested.

"Cause you moron," Tristan hit him. "Yami and Tea are together!"

Isis muttered something about how Joey and Tristan's childish ways are like those of her brothers before she escorted them to the pharaoh's tomb.

* * *

About a half and hour later, Isis stopped the jeep and instructed them what to do before leaving them .They walked into the dark pits of Yami's tomb, where they saw a stone tablet like the one of the museum. Yami started to think quietly before Tea touched his shoulder causing his attention to divert to her. She took out a piece of jewellery and said "This is a Cartouche Pendent. The Egyptian pharaohs use it to engrave their royal names into it."

Yami was touched by Tea's gift and place it around his neck, next to his locket and puzzle before kissing her passionately.

"You're the best. I am touched by this gift." Yami smiled.

"I love you," Tea replied.

"I love you too." Yami said before doing the instructions, Isis told him.

"Kay, she said to place the three God card by the stone tablet, and something will automatically happen." he said.

Yami did as he was took then a flash of light shined and cover the room. As the light disappeared Tea looked around and saw no Yami.

"Where is he?" Tea asked.

"He is three thousand years into the past right know, getting ready to face the greatest evil there is." Yugi answered.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and saw nothing but black and white as his body travelled thought a vortex and into his memories. Light shined brightly into his face, blinding him .

"Pharaoh, you couldn't get rid of me, so easily." A light came from the bag, Yami held with the items then Bakura appeared in front of Yami and said, "Your mine Pharaoh, and this time around I will kill you!" Before a strong force separated them.

Yami opened his eyes to see a large group of people below him as he stood overlooking them on the palace balcony wearing a brown shirt with a purple cape and a brown and blue skirt.

"My pharaoh, it is time to go in." a man said from behind him. Yami turned to see a man, resembling Grandpa and simply nodded to it before they walked inside. They head to the throne room and a group of women began dancing for their pharaoh in pink Egyptian clothing and a veil covering their face.

"My pharaoh," the old man said, "let me introduce your royal court" he looked to the six people surrounding him.

"The keeper of the Millennium Rod and your cousin, Seto," his royal adviser said as he pointed to the Kabia look alike.

_'My cousin?'_ Yami thought _'what a suprise.'_

"Now this is Isis, the keeper of the Millennium Necklace," he pointed to the future Isis look alike. "And as you know Mahad the keeper of the Ring and is in charge of royal security." He looked to the brown haired man standing next to Isis.

"Then this is Master Aknakin," he looked to the old man with the millennium eye. "And finally Karim and Shada," he pointed to the a man with long black hair holding the scale and a Odion look alike, holding the key.

* * *

A man appeared from behind a statue with a bow and arrow ready to aim at the pharaoh that's when Mahad ring detect the intruder and the guards quickly stopped him and initiating a Millennium Trail.

Shada used the Millennium Key to read the assassin's mind, and found out there is an evil creature known as Dark Spirit of Chaos, in the lurking inside his heart.

Aknadin used the Millennium Eye, to reveal and extract the monster, dwelling inside the heart of assassin.

Priest Seto used the Millennium Rod to seal the monster inside a Stone Tablet.

Now that the darkness in his soul has been banished, the assassin is let free.

_'Impressive,'_ Yami thought before his adviser whispered to him. "My king continue with the ceremony."

"But I was just attacked!" Yami said

"I know but if your people see their king scared, they will get scared as well, so, just grin and beret"

Yami nodded before signally the room to continue.

* * *

"Yugi, what are we going to do? Yami is gone, alone and we can't help him." Tea cried.

Before Yugi could answer a man appeared.

"Who are you?" Tea asked.

"I am Shadi, my queen, the guardian of the pharaoh's tomb." He answered. "And I am here to assist you four in going to the memoires of the pharaoh."

"How is it possible," Joey said before a bright light engulf the room. The guys where sucked into the tablet and opened their eyes to see nothing but black and white.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"In a vortex, this will transport us to the pharaoh." Shadi paused "I sense great evil a foot, everyone hold on!"

Yugi quickly held on to Joey's hand while Tristan did the same and as Yugi was about to hold on to Tea a bright light blinded them and a great force separated them.

"TEA!" they all screamed.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to see nothing but sand and a city far away. "Where are we, Shadi?"

"We are in the desert" he answered.

"I know that, I mean where is this place called?"

"This is ancient Cairo, the home of the pharaoh and if we walk towards the city we might find the queen and pharaoh."

"Pharaoh and Tea, here we come." Joey and Tristan said before the group began walking across the sands of Egypt.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes to reveal a long golden colour hall way.

"My head," She said as she rose from the floor. "Where am I?"

Just then a maid came though a door and walk towards her. "Excuse me miss can you tell me what this place is?" Tea asked but the young blonde lady didn't answer as she took one look at Tea and quickly rushed to the kicten.

"Freaky she just looked at me and left without saying a word. How rude!"

As Tea begans to walk away she stopped when she heard a familiar deep voice saying, "I will be in my chambers for the rest of the evening, please continue the festivities without me." She looked around to see the same door that the maid came though opening, to reveal Yami in his Egyptian clothes.

_'Yami,'_ she thought as he closed the door.

"Yami!" she ran up to him to embrace each other for a hug.

* * *

Yami heard his name and turned to see Tea running up to him and embraced her for a hug.

"Tea," He kissed her senseless. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Yami." He held her closer to him.

"How did you reach here? And where are the others?" Yami asked.

"Someone named Shadi helped us to get here and the others I don't know where they are. We where in this vortex and the next thing I know a bright light surrounded us and I just ended up here."

"We will find them my queen but for now let's go to my chambers and figure this out." He kissed her again before they walked towards Yami's bedroom.

"Wow! You have a big bed; it's big enough for at least five people." Tea sat on it before observing the room to see nothing much expect for a large window over looking the city a few plants and another door might lead to the bathroom.

Yami smiled at his girlfriend before sitting beside her and said, "This is where the pharaoh and his queen would usually sleep."

Tea eyes began to sadden before she said, "Yami, do you ever think that...I mean suppose you weren't trap into that puzzle, do you think we wouldn't have met and you would have another woman as your queen instead of me?"

Yami hugged Tea's waist to bring her closer to him and whispered as he kissed her neck, "Tea, no matter what had happen, our souls are forever bonded and love would have found a way for us to be together, no matter what. You're the only one I want and the only one I need forever."

"Yami," Tea whispered before he kissed her again. Taking off her clothes, Yami couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked. Tea hurried to rid Yami of his clothing before the two became one.

* * *

Night slowly approached and Yami lay on his bed feeling sheepish as Tea lay asleep, resting her head on his chest as he hugged her waist and the sheet covered their nude bodies. Yami was glad everyone was at the ceromony so they couldn't hear him and Tea and disturb thier actitives.

"Sooner or later I will find out who this great evil is and regain my memories." He said softly before kissing Tea's lips and following asleep.

* * *

"Shadi, we have been walking all day, can we please take a break?" Joey complained.

"No, we must continue for. I fear the hour is at hand and the evil one will strike, soon." Shadi answered.

"I can't go on any longer."

"Come on Joey, we are almost to the palace." Yugi pointed out "It's only a couple metres away and if we hurry I bet there is a lot of food in the palace kitchen."

"What are we waiting for let go." Joey said as he began to run swiftly towards the palace.

"Joey, wait up!" Tristan and Yugi said as they plus Shadi ran after him.

* * *

A well tan Bakura sat on his horse, over looking the city and said, "Enjoy your last night alive pharaoh!" he laughed loudly as his army of cloaked figures surround him. "Men, the hour has approach and it is time to strike the palace for tonight we will get the millennium items and the world will be mine rule over." Bakura said before he and his men rode off towards the pharaoh's palace.


	15. The Battle Part 1

A large grey monster with a dragon/snake like appendage between his legs flew over the city of Cairo, attacking everything that moved and killing everyone in it's way while Bakura followed behind, with his army and charge their way to the palace.

The royal court had heard of the commotion happening in the city and everyone expect Seto rode off to defend against the beast while he went to warn the pharaoh of this danger.

"My pharaoh," Seto flew the door open to reveal a sleeping Yami and Tea. "Oh my..." He became embrassed. He had to admit that Tea looked attractive.

Yami woke up to the sound of his cousin's voice and asked, "What is it, Seto? Why have you distubed me and my queen's alone time?" He was glad that the sheet was covering him and Tea.

"A great breast has attack the city and destroying everything in its way." Seto answered as he turned his head away from the couple.

"Go on ahead and I will catch up." Yami ordered. Seto left quickly and rode off to assist his fellow colleagues.

"Tea, get up." Yami kissed her lips.

"What is it Yami?" Tea asked sheepish.

"Someone or thing is attacking the city and I need you to stay here, where it is save."

Tea got up and said, "No way, I am coming with you whether you like it or not. I am coming to assist."

"No," Yami said

"Yes I am, and as your queen and best friend I will to stand by you though trick or thin." Tea jumped off the bed and got dress.

"Yami smiled, _'Stubborn.'_ He thought as he got dress, as will. "Let us depart before he destroys my city." Yami said before he and Tea ran out of the room.

* * *

"So this is the palace, it's huge!" Joey said as they arrived at the front entrance.

"Joey, stop admiring the place and let us find the Pharaoh and Tea." Yugi said.

"And how do you expect to get in the place is sealed shut." Joey spat.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Shadi?" Yugi turned around to see that the Egyptian had disappeared.

"He is gone, great! Now, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Kick his butt the next time we see him!" Tristan punched his hand.

"He means, how are we to get in the palace, genius." Joey said.

Yugi took a deep breath as he lend against the iron gate and started to fall over.

"Guys!" Yugi yelled.

Joey and Tristan grabbed one arm each and the two started to fall thought the gate as will till they hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Joey looked puzzled.

"We fell thought the gate." Yugi answered. "I had wish for that to happen and I guess it did."

"How is that possible?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know but lately I am beginnig to believe anything is possible," Yugi got up, "Now come on guys we need to find Tea and Yami before its too late."

The guys ran thought the doors and began searching for their best friends.

* * *

Yami and Tea rode threw the city on a brown stallion till they stopped to see the breast spewing fire everywhere while the member's of the royal court lying on the ground clearly knocked out as fire started to engulf the city.

Yami mounted off his horse with a look of anger and despair and with his DiaDhank on his left hand.

"Evil Creature be gone, as I call fore the Slifer The Sky Dragon." Yami raise his hand as a red glow illuminate the sky and the red dragon appeared flying thought the sky and head towards the grey breast.

Slifer opened it mouth ready to attack till the beast punched it causing the great dragon to collide to the ground.

"Pharaoh, your monster will never defeat me, for I am Zorc, the Dark One!" The beast laughed.

_'Never say never'_ Yami thought as his prepared for another attack.

_'How is Yami going to defeat such a big and disgusting thing like that?' _Tea thought before she looked over at Yami and saw something that he rarely ever does apart from when he is in a duel or in the bedroom, a fire, a passion burning in his eyes, and he even had on smirk knowing like he is going to win.

Slifer got up from the ground, awaiting his master's orders.

"Pharaoh, I see you could make it to the party" A maniacal voice said.

Tea and Yami look to see Bakura riding towards them with his army.

"Bakura, I should have known you were behind this!" Yami hissed.

"Zorc, attack the pharaoh and his girl!" Bakura ordered.

Slifer manageed to block the attack by sealing the two with it's body before using it's tail and knocking Zorc to the ground.

_'I wish there was a way to help Yami defeat this creep' _Tea thought as Slifer shield the two. _'I wish I had a duel disk or whatever is on Yami's arm to summon a monster.' _she shut her eyes.

A glow came from her hand and as it slowly diminished to reveal a DiaDhank and smiled. _'I guess the Gods heard my wish'_

As Slifer and Zorc went into an all out war Bakura's army charge at the two teens.

"I summon Dark Magician," Yami yelled before the purple magician appeared.

"And I summon, the Dark Magician Girl," Tea said from behind him. Yami looked behind him to see Tea off the horse and a blonde hair duel monster wearing blue and pink armour appeared holding a wand.

"Tea?" Yami said.

* * *

"Yugi, I see no sign of Yami and Tea." Joey said, "Maybe they are not in the palace."

"Maybe but we wouldn't know till we search the entire palace." Yugi said before walking into the last remanding room in the palace.

"Where are we now?" Joey asked.

"In a library, you idiot!" Tristan hit him. "Don't you see the books?"

"TRISTAN!" Joey yelled before attacking the teen.

"Guys, clam down and Tristan your half right," Yugi said "If I can make out these symbols correctly on the wall it said, the hallway of the pharaoh's."

"That means that Yami's real name is somewhere on these walls?" Tristan smiled.

"You got it, Tristan!" Yugi said.

"That's the only thing you will ever get right, Tristan." Joey grinned.

"Watch it Blondie!"

"Oh I am scared."

"Guys, lets stay on track and find Yami's real name, now come on. Now if I remeber clearly Yami's real name is suppose to be the last name here, since he is the current ruler. So if we run to the last name on this wall we will find his name."

The guys reached the end of the hall and saw four strange markings

"Yugi, can you make out the name?" Joey asked.

"No, I can't Joey." Yugi sighed. "What are we going to do now, Yami is who knows where and we can't make out these words. Today is just not our day!" Yugi yelled.

"Relax Yugi, maybe when we find Yami we can bring him back here to make out the symbols." Tristan tried to clam his friend down.

"Did you guys hear, there is a battle going on with the Pharaoh and the King of Thief's in the middle of the city?" A maid said to another as they walk pass the guys.

"Yeah," the next maid answered.

"Yami..." The three said together before running out of the palace.

_'Please be safe Yami and I hope Tea is somewhere near by' _Yugi thought as the three reach outside to see Slifer and Zorc battling each other.


	16. The Battle Part 2

A girl wearing a beige coloured shoulder less, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arm, a beige miniskirt, charmed bracelets around her wrists and ankles and matching necklace, belt and headwear rode up on her her black horse to the area where she saw Slifer and Zorc fighting and knew that the Pharaoh was here as will fighting against this monster.

Then as she rode up to the seen she saw Yami with the Dark Magician and a girl looking like her expect that she was wearing pink and blue armor and blonde hair with green eyes fighting Bakura's army while Slifer was still battling against Zorc.

"Pharaoh" She yelled making Yami look around to see the brunette girl running towards him "Who are you?" Yami whispered while looking very puzzled at her.

"I know you haven't seen me for an entire day but how could you forget your long time friend." The girl heard the question and looked surprise as will.

Yami still look puzzled and the girl sight before yelling "How could you forget me your long time friend Mana we been friends since childhood hello you just became king and you forgot about me already?"

"Oh I am sorry Mana please forgive me I just…." He sight before they heard groan coming from over the where the members of the royal court where lying and Yami said "Mana go help them while I fight off Bakura and this beast."

Mana nodded before running off to help them while Yami look to see Zorc fist glowed white light and punched Slifer in the face. Slifer fell to the ground and as the villager's ran away from the city.

"Zorc attack the villagers" Bakura ordered.

"No" Yami yelled before saying "Slifer protect the villagers"

Slifer flew and blocked Zorc's attack before falling to the ground again and disappeared.

"You did well my friend" Yami whispered before saying "Obelisk the Tormentor come fore."

Thunder clash across the sky as a blue light appeared from the sky beaming towards the ground and the blue colour Egyptian God card.

"Use Fist of Fury my beast" Yami ordered Obelisk. The Egyptian God attack Zorc knocking the monster to the ground.

"Get up monster." Bakura ordered.

"No one orders me around" Zorc said.

"Will I do I released you from the realm of shadows and you will do as I say before I send you back." Bakura hissed.

"You need me more than I need you and now that you release me I don't need you again." Zorc grabbed Bakura and ate him with one gulp.

"That's nasty." Tea said as she stood next to Yami.

"That's evil" Yami hugged her.

"Now pharaoh it's your turn to die" Zorc laughed before getting up and attack.

"Obelisk counter attack" Yami yelled before his attention turn to the dark magician and dark magician girl who where still fighting Bakura's army will former army anyway.

Both Yami and Tea knew that the two magicians couldn't fight off all these men and was about top lose all hope till a Two Headed Jackal Warrior appeared and attacked one of Bakura's men.

"Where did that come from?" Tea asked Yami.

Yami indicated towards a member of his court that had a bald head and favors Marik's right hand man Odion who was been gently supported by Mana while the other members stood on their own and prepare their DiaDhank to summon a monster.

"I call fore Duos" Seto called out "Now attack with Aura Sword"

The creature did so as more of the royal court call fore their ka while Mana used her magic.

After a few moments all of Bakura's men were destroyed leaving only Zorc.

Obelisk was doing good on it own so far since Slifer weaken Zorc early but he along wasn't strong enough and Yami was running out of options he knew that if an Egyptian God couldn't stop Zorc then nothing else could.

"Pharaoh don't give up." A child like voice said. Yami and Tea looked around to see Yugi, Joey and Tristan running towards them.

"You guys finally found us." Tea smiled.

"We search the entire palace for you two without the help of Shadia" Joey spat. "Then we saw Slifer and that freak of nature" he pointed to Zorc "fighting."

Mana looked over to where the Pharaoh was standing _'Is he talking to himself' _she thought before Zorc dragon/snake like appendage swung towards her knocking she and Shada to the ground.

"I have had enough of this" Zorc roared "I will stop playing around with you weaklings and your monsters it is time to kick your butt good bye and die"

A red glow was coming from the appendage and headed straight for Obelisk destroying it then Zorc release a blast of energy from his mouth towards the pharaoh's direction.

"My pharaoh watch out" Isis called out but it was too late for by the time Yami looked around the blast was too close for him to avoid as it rush towards him at a fast rate and Yami prepare for impact until he heard a loud scream and look up to see Mahad using his body as a shield.

"Master what are you doing?" Mana cried.

"I promise that I will always protect you pharaoh" Mahad said to Yami "Even at the cost of my own life."

As the blast disappeared Mahad fell to the ground barley breathing.

"You foolish human give your life to protect another how pathetic" Zorc said before attacking the rest of the royal court and Mana.

"Everyone of the court fell to the ground becoming once again unconscious and because of that their Ka's disappeared.

"Mahad, my friends" Yami said sadly before a vision flash thought his mind.

_A younger version of Mahad, Mana and Yami playing in the palace and until a snake fell from the tree ready to bite Yami till Mahad pushed him out of the way and took the snake bite._

_As Mahad fell to the ground Yami and Mana run to his aid._

_"Mahad give me your hand" Yami insisted._

_"No prince I am fine honestly." Mahad pleaded but Yami stuck his head and took the arm that the snake bit and began sucking out the poison._

_"My prince please don't"_

_"No Mahad I will suck out the poison I cannot always my friend to die." Yami said before continuing_.

_'I remember now Mana and Mahad where my friends at least I know I had friends' _Yami thought before Tea brought something to his attention.

"Yami since the Egyptian Gods are powerless individual to stop him what will happen if you fuse them together?"

Yami smiled at the idea before saying "I call fore Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra"

The two monsters appeared beside Obelisk with one looking like a giant golden chicken and the other a red dragon.

Yami took Karim's millennium scale from his hand and said "I hope this work from what I can remember the scale can fuse monsters together."

"I fuse my three Gods together to form" Yami yelled as a bright light surround the three Egyptian Gods then as the light diminished standing before Zorc was the creator of light "Horakhty"

"So that's it the most powerful duel monster ever looks like a female" Joey said.

"Even Horakhty is not a match for me" Zorc laughed as he attacks the Creature of Light.

"Horakty defend" Yami said ordered before it attack and knocks Zorc down to the ground.

"He's right guys" Yami pointed out "Even if the creator of light over powers him he will not be destroy if I don't know my own name."

"Yami we found your name in the hall of the pharaoh's" Yugi said holding his head down.

"And you choose to tell me this now?" Yami yelled.

"We couldn't make it out sue me" Yugi said. "It is in the form of in an ancient Egyptian writing that Grandpa hasn't teach me how to read as yet."

"What are we going to do know?" Tristan sighted.

Tea took a deep breath before the DiaDhank on her wrist caught her attention and thought of an idea.

"Guys I have an idea." Tea smiled.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"Yami do you still have that cartouche I gave you at the airport?" She asked.

"Yes love it's still around my neck but how does that help anything?" Yami asked.

"Well I was thinking just like how I concentrated hard enough to get this, whatever on my wrist you guys can put your minds together and form the symbols onto the cartouche." Tea explained.

"That's a great idea" Yami said before giving her a small kiss.

"No you weak mortals will not stop me from world conquest" Zorc roared as he got up and was about to attack the gang until Horakhty block him in his path and knocked him to the ground.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan close their eyes and concentrate on the symbols they saw in the palace. Then a light appeared from around Yami's neck. Yami took out the cartouche from underneath his shirt to see four symbols on it.

"I can read it guys." Yami said.

"What does it say Yami?" They all asked.

Yami smiled as he held the cartouche up and said "Your finish now Zorc for good this time for I know who I am. I am the son of Aknamkanon my name is _Atem_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Zorc yelled before the Creator of Light attacked him again this time when the he was hit Zorc began to creak as light shined from him till he exploded and vanished.

"You think he is gone for good Yami no I mean Atem?" Tea asked.

"Yes my queen I have a feeling that Zorc will never return ever again." Atem answered.

"I can't believe it after all these months we finally know your real name now." Joey and Tristan said.

"Yeah finally after three thousand years" Atem chuckled.

"So what happens now since you have your memories back now and all?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Atem sighted before someone called out his name.

"Pharaoh" Hokahty said casing everyone to look up at the creator. "I grant you a chose you can either stay here in Egypt or return to the future with your friends."

"That's a no brainer" Atem smiled not even having any second thoughts. "I choose-"

* * *

Atem opened his eyes slowly feeling familiar warmth that he loved ever so much. As he fully opened his eyes he saw Tea resting her head on his shoulder wearing a pink blouse with a blue shorts and black stockings reaching up to her knees while his hands hug her petite waist then he looked across to see Joey sitting on a sofa with his head held down as if sleeping while wearing a blue pants and a blue and white shirt while Tristan and Yugi sat next to Joey sleeping as will with Yugi wearing his usual blue pants and a sleeveless black shirt and blue jacket and Tristan wearing a black pants and a white shirt and a red and black jacket while he wore a black pants and a white shirt with some duel monsters on it and a choker.

Atem heard some groaning and look to see everyone else waking up.

"How did we reach inside the game shop living room?" Joey asked while rubbing his head.

"I guess when Yami…..sorry I mean Atem wished to stay with us Hokathy most have teleported us back to the 21st century." Yugi answered.

Atem nodded in agreement before Tea asked "So Atem since you decided to stay with us do you know what happened to your kingdom?"

"By right since I disappeared after I defeated Zorc and Seto being the only family I had left he would have inherited the throne along with the puzzle." Atem answered.

"Speaking of the puzzle where is it?" Tristan saw the item missing from around Atem's neck.

"I also asked the creator of light to destroy all the millennium items so no one can ever use them for evil purposes again." Atem said.

Before anyone could say a thing Grandpa rushed into the room and said "Atem and Yugi turn on the TV."

"Why, gramps?" Yugi asked.

"Just do it." Yugi quickly turn on the TV to see a female reporter before sitting down back.

_"It's been almost two weeks since the King of Games Atem Mutou won The Battle City Tournament and since then every duelist has been speculating what is the key to his success. Some say it's the God Cards while other say it's base on luck but no matter how he won his title every duelist his after his number one position including the former world champ Seto Kabia who is throwing another Battle City Tournament to try and dethrone the King of Games. It is unclear when this new tournament will start but it is clear that the world's top duelist will be invited with the likes of Yugi Mutou, Atem's brother and the underdog competitor Joey Wheeler. That's all for now this is-" _Yugi locked off the TV and said to Atem "I guess when we were teleported back to the future Hokahty made it so that everyone knows your correct name and that you're my brother."

"I believe so Yugi." Atem agreed.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Grandpa looked puzzled. "Atem has always been your brother I still have the pictures of when the two of you where just little children playing at the park."

"Say what now Grandpa?" Everyone asked looking at him like he's insane.

"Did you all lose a screw or something? I remember almost seventeen years ago Atem and Yugi were born in the Domino Hospital three minutes apart." Gramps said before walking away muttering "And they say with age come memory lose those five are teenagers and don't even remember that Atem and Yugi are brothers."

"Let me get this straight" Joey looked confused. "That God monster or whatever made everyone even Grandpa thinks that Atem and Yugi are really brothers and change the way of history so that no one could remember any of this. Awwwwww this is so confusing."

"Joey clam down this just means that since we where the only ones that went back to ancient Egypt with Atem, Hokahty made it so that every one expect us think that Atem and Yugi are biological brothers and that Atem was never the once powerful king of Egypt." Tea explained.

"Oh I get it now." Joey and Tristan said.

"I am so glad you decided to stay" Tea looked to her boyfriend.

"So am I" Atem remove some strains from her face and behind Tea's ears and lean down for a kiss.

"You two get a room." Joey yelled.

"Watch it Joey I may not have the puzzle anymore but I still have some powers." Atem said parting from Tea.

Joey laughed nervously before Yugi's rang off.

"Hello Yugi speaking." He answered.

_"Yugi this is Rebecca I was wondering if you like to go out with me like to the movies or something?"_

"Sure Rebecca how about you we meet at the Domino Theater at about 5 this evening? We can catch the new comedy movie that just came out"

_"Sure, Yugi i would love that see you then bye."_

"Bye Rebecca see you soon." Yugi hung up the phone and look at his watch to see a half past three and said "Sorry guys we can discus this situation later but I got to get ready for my date with Rebecca."

"Good luck Yugi" The gang before he left the room to go upstairs.

"Our little Yugi is finally growing up. I am so proud of him." Tristan cried.

"Yeah I am proud of him now if only you could find a date." Joey looks towards Tristan.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tristan yelled.

"It means you can't get a date." Joey yelled back before his phone ring.

Joey looked at the caller ID and saw Serenity name coming up before answering it.

"Hey sis what's up?"

"_Big brother I wanted to call to say I am in town with Mom and I was wondering if you could meet us at the Domino Park."_

"Sure Sis I will be there in a flash." Joey said before hanging up the phone.

"See you later guys I have to meet Serenity and my mom." Joey got up and was about to leave till Tristan stood up and said "Hold on Joey I am coming too. I want to meet your cute sister again."

"Watch it Romeo my mom will be there and she doesn't want her little girl to be going out with someone like you." Joey walk thought the door.

"What is that suppose to mean? Someone like me." Tristan rsaid as he ran outside after Joey leaving Atem and Tea alone in the game shop

"We have very interesting friends." Atem said.

"You can say that again." Tea replied before kissing him which cutch Atem off guard but he soon return the kiss with even more passion.

"I love you my beautiful queen." Atem said.

"I love you too."

Atem gave Tea another kiss before whispering in her ear "Let's take this upstairs still we."

"Sure and this time we will be little more respectful towards Yugi and Grandpa we kept them up half the night remember."

"No we don't I just saw Yugi and Grandpa walking out the front door so that means we have the house to ourselves and I want to hear your beautiful voice scearming my name." Atem began kissing her neck.

"Atem" Tea moaned loudly.

Atem tried to control his raging hormones as he heard his beloved calling his name until he couldn't take it anymore and lift her up bridal style and took her to his room where the pharaoh and his queen became one.

**This ****chapter isn't as good as how I image it to be but that's life anyway to sum it up Atem found out his real name and after the fight the Creator of Light Hokahty sent Atem back to the future with his friends where no ones remembers that his name was Yami and that he was an all powerful pharaoh expect for him, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan. Hokahty also change everything so it looks like Atem was always apart of Yugi's family. I hope this makes sense and I want you guys opinion on if I should continue with the story or just leave it as it is?**

**Please give my your opinions and review. **


	17. The Start of a New Beginning

Tea sat on the one of the park benches before taking out a baby blue book from her bag and began writing.

Dear Dairy

_It's officially been one year since Atem was release from the puzzle and came into our lives. So much has chance since then. For starters the once shy Yugi is finally starting to open up to others apart from the gang and is spending a lot of time with his girlfriend Rebecca or as Yugi would call her, his Becky or Sweetie._

Tea stopped writing and laughed for a moment before continuing.

_Then there is Joey, this time last year, he was this punk kid with a Brooklyn rage that would normally get the better of him. Now he more level headed...will as level headed as Joey could possibly be. Any way he still has his moments when he his temper gets the best of him but it's only when some one disrespects him or his friends and on a surprising note Joey started going out with Mai a few weeks after we found out Atem's name. It's was a shocker at first since those two where at each others nerves but they look cute together._

_Tristan hasn't really change that much since last year, apart from getting into less fights and focusing more on school and trying to get Serenity to go out with him and not listening to the warnings coming from Joey to stay away from his baby sister. I think over time Joey will come to see that Serenity is growing up to become a young adult and that he can't protect her forever, for life goes on as we may or may not experience having our hearts broken as the saying goes you have to over come several hurdles and no matter how many times you fall, don't give up until you make it to the finish line._

_As for Atem and I we are still going out much to the dislike of his fan club but who really cares about them and I am so not jealous of a bunch of girls drooling over him because I know he loves me and I know I sound very confident in our relationship and way not? We have over come every challenge that fate has given to us so far and I have a feeling we will be in for a lot more but I know Atem and I can over come it. _

_When my dad found out about Atem and I dating he when into super dad mode and started cross referencing him, he even did a back ground check to make sure he didn't have a record and once in the clearing he and my mother approved of him and said if he breaks their baby girl's heart he would regret it. Luckily Atem wasn't intimidated by it and said and I quote, 'Tea, is my queen and she means more to me than my own life and more value to me than all the riches in the world', that was so sweet of him to say. Any way since everyone seems Atem as Yugi's biologically brother we had to do a lot of digging into Yugi's family and we were very surprise at way we found out. Yugi's father is this big time business man and his mom spends most of her time in Egypt digging up fossils. That explains why he is living with his Grandfather._

_That is our story so far and more is yet to come and whatever it is we can overcome it when we stick together like the old saying divided we fall but together we conquer._

And as Tea wrote the last word in her diary she closed in and looked up to see the sunset till someone came from behind and covered her eyes.

"Atem, I know that's you," Tea laughed as she felt his soft lips kissing her neck.

"What could have given it away?" Atem said playfully as he removed his hands from her eyes and sat down beside her before hugging her waist.

"Stop playing with me." Tea pouted playfully before surprising Atem with a kiss.

After two minutes they parted and Atem smiled before saying "I love you,"

"I love you too, Atem" Tea said before Atem lean in closer to her for another kiss.

Once they parted Tea rest on Atem's shoulder while he hugged her waist tightly and watch the sunset in silence till Atem asked, "So, how are my babies doing?"

"We are doing just fine." Tea replied while rubbing her belly. "Atem, I think one day when the twins are born I might just tell then that they were consived in Anicent Egypt and that thier daddy use to be this all powerful king."

"Or you don't have to tell them and keep them out of the loop like everyone else." Atem lifted Tea's head.

"We could..." Tea said before Atem chased his lips onto hers.


	18. Readers

**Sup everybody I just turn eighteen last Thursday and now after a few days I feel rested and energized again. **

**I have some ideas to go alone with this story and I was wondering if I should continue with it or if it's fine just as is. **

**Please give me your honest opinion. It really matters to me unless it's a bad one then I wouldn't really care. **


	19. The Birth

Atem watched as his girlfriend and two children slept peacefully on the hospital bed and smile thinking back of the full nine months they went though to get here.

He used the sheet to cover Tea's body before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Oh Atem," she muttered.

_'Even in her sleeps she calls me.' _Atem thought as he takes up their new born twins Anzu Elizabeth Mutou who looks lot like her mother expect for the eyes where she got from Atem and Jake Yami Mutou who looks kind of like his daddy expect for his blue eyes which he got from Tea. Atem kiss their foreheads as he sits down watching his new family. Neither parents were trilled to hear that Atem and Tea where going to have children at first and curse them for not using protection but they soon realise that they can chance what's already done and abortion was simply out of the question.

Since Tea's parents were away on a business trip and since she was due any day now she had to stay with Atem just in case till her parents come. Atem smiled at the thought of what happened this morning.

Flashback

_It's been about thirty eight weeks now and Tea was due any day now. As she woke up Tea tried not to wake up Atem and get out of the bed to use the bathroom, then feeling hungry she went down the stairs of the game shop, towards the kitchen only to feel a serious pain in her abdomen and look down to see her water had broke._

_"AW!" Tea yelled waking up the entire household._

_"Atem and Tea, keep it down, some people are trying to sleep here." Yugi said opening his room down which happen to be across from Atem and Tea's._

_"We aren't doing anything." Atem said opening his bedroom door._

_"Then wha-" Yugi said before another scream come from downstairs._

_"Tea, honey, what's wrong?" Atem asked as he and Yugi rushed downstairs to see the brunette with her hand on her back and the other on the stairs railing._

_"Tea a-?" Yugi asked._

_"Their coming, lets go." Tea answered his question before yelling louder._

_"Yugi, get the bag while I get the car and call the hospital." Atem said as the two rushed to get ready._

_A couple minutes later they reach the hospital to see a nurse with a wheelchair waiting for them._

_As the nurse pushed Tea into her room Atem followed behind and Yugi stayed in the waiting area for Joey and Tristan to come._

_Atem changed into some clothes that the nurse had given him and when into the room to see Tea sweating while screaming in pain. He quickly rushed to her side holding hand while whispering, "Everything is going to be alright, my love."_

_Moments later a doctor came in the nurse in the room inform him "The contractions are a minute apart."_

_"Good okay then Ms. Gardner, get ready to push" The doctor said as he walk over to her. Tea nodded while breathing heavily._

_"Ms. Gardner, push!" he said._

_Tea screamed in pain as she began pushing, She squeezed Atem's hand, hard but Atem didn't seem to mind as he watched his queen yelling in pain. "Good job Tea, I see a head." The doctor informed them._

_"You can do it, my queen" Atem whispered in Tea's ear._

_Tea took a deep breath before pushing again. Then a small cry was heard throughout "Congratulations it's a girl." The doctor said before passing the baby to a nurse._

_"Tea, we are almost finish now just one more to go." Atem encouraged her._

_Tea pushed again till the other baby came out, the doctor look at the couple and said "It's a boy," then hand him over to the nurse._

_"Okay, Tea just one more thing to do and that is to remove the placenta and your finish." Tea nodded tiredly._

_A few minutes later once the babies where checked the nurse handed the babies over to Atem wrapped in pink and blue blankets._

_The doctor and nurse left the room leaving the four alone. "they look so adorable," Tea said as Atem handed the girl over to her._

_"Yeah they do and she looks just like you expect for the eyes."_

_"So does he," Tea looked at their son. "He looks like a mini you expect for the eyes."_

_"You did great Tea," Atem lean down to kiss her lips._

_Just then a knock came on the door. "Come in," Tea said sheepish._

_The door opened to relive Yugi, Joey and Tristan. The three walk in and close the door before going over to where Tea, Atem and the children were._

_"They look cute do you guys have a name for them?" Yugi asked as when over to Atem._

_"No we haven't as yet" Tea answered._

_For the next few hours they talked about names for the babies before Yugi, Joey and Tristan left the room. Atem lean down towards Tea and said "Get some sleep my love you must be tried?"_

_"I am but I can't stop looking at them there are so cute." Tea yawned as she gazed at the twins laying beside her._

_"And they will be here went you wake up I promise."_

_"Okay my sweet" Tea kissed him before closing her eyes to sleep._

End Flashback

"My precious babies you wouldn't believe how many adventures your mommy and I went though before we had you. You could say they where more supernatural then others and maybe one day we will tell you all about them. And I do mean maybe." Atem whispered.


	20. The Wedding

"Mom, how do I look?" Tea asked as she stood in front of a full length mirror wearing a silk strapless white wedding gown reaching down to the floor.

"Beautiful Tea just beautiful I can't believe the day has finally come. My little girl is getting married." Mrs. Gardner burst into tears. "Now I am going to ruin my make up."

"Here is a towel mom." Tea handed over the white towel to her.

"Thank you baby girl." Mrs. Gardner dried her tears. "Now I know this is old fashion but here is something old." Mrs. Gardner gave Tea a small box.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Open it to find out darling." Mrs. Gardner smiled. Tea opened it to reveal two diamond earrings.

"Mom these are beautiful where did you get them?"

"From your great grandmother, she passed them down to my grandmother who gave it to my mother and she gave it to me now I am giving it to you."

"Thank you mommy." Tea smiled as she put the earrings on.

"Now I got something blue." Tea's mother took out a small blue napkin.

"A napkin seriously mother?"

"It's the only thing I could find in blue sue me."

"Now you need something borrowed." Mrs. Gardner said.

"I got that covered mom I '_borrowed'_ your diamond necklace."

"Tea say what now." Her mother said shock "You are so lucky it's your wedding day or else you ass would get a serious beating."

"What about something new mom?" Tea asked.

"That dress you have on is new so we are cool." Mrs. Gardner said.

"Oh mother" Tea muttered.

"Don't oh mother me now hush we still have to put six silver pence in your shoe"

"I never heard of that one before" Tea said.

"Because it's a very, very old tradition I did it for my wedding and your daddy and I have been together for over thirty years now."

_'Old'_ Tea thought.

"Even though I find it ridiculous can I get the six silver-?"

"Way ahead of you baby girl" Tea's mother took six silver pence from her pocket. Tea slid off her shoe and placed them in there before putting it back on.

"It feels uncomfortable" Tea said.

"It a few moments it's like they were never there sweetie now finish getting dress I bet Atem can't wait to see you."

Tea nodded before her mother left. _'I can't believe it when I was younger I would dream of been a princess like in those fairy tales book then as the years progressed I lost hope in ever finding a 'prince charming' and said that those stories are for suckers that believe in magic and all that mythically stuff. Then I meet Atem and everything changed I feel happy when ever I am with him and when I am sad he would do anything in his powers even sending people to the shadow realm just to make the source of my sadness go away. We have our disagreements but Atem and I have always seemed to work it out by the end of the day. I never thought love was ever meant for me like I did something wrong and I was destined to be alone forever now here I am standing in my beautiful wedding gown getting married to the most handsome and loving guy I have ever met and I am never letting him go not even in death.' _She thought.

As Tea was finishing up a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Tea asked.

"It's your daddy, Tea pumpkin the wedding is about to start."

"Coming daddy I am just finishing up some stuff." Tea put on the tiara before opening the door.

"I am ready."

* * *

"Atem what's taking you so long?" Yugi asked as he knocked on the room door. Atem opened the door and said "Nothing I am just finishing getting ready."

"Hurry up the wedding is about to start and it can't be a wedding without the bride and groom."

"I want to look prefect for Tea." Atem stood n front of the full length mirrior.

"Tea thinks you look handsome even went your not wearing that black suit now come on." Yugi said.

Atem smiled before putting on his jacket and head out.

"Nervous?" Yugi asked.

"Never I am about to marry the love of my life and nothing will not ruin this day or else it will be banished to the shadow realm." Atem smiled before he walked out to the alter.

A few moments later the pianist began to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to walk out.

Tristan came out first in his black tux holding Serenity's hand who happened to be wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress as the two marched down the alter Joey followed behind holding Mai's hand as they marched down then Yugi and Rebecca soon followed afterwards.

As the bridal party took their place the pianist changed to 'Here comes the bride'

Everyone in the church stood up and turn toward the door.

* * *

"Ready Tea?" Her father asked.

"Yes I am." Tea said confidently before the two marched off.

Tea looked up to the top of the alter to see the only man that made her heart beat, the father of her children and her soul mate for all eternity.

Atem watched as Tea and her father walk down and she just took his breath away. _'Never in all my years as pharaoh have I seen such a beautiful person and I am going to treat her like the beautiful queen she is to me.' _Atem thought.

"Dearly beloved we are here to join together Atem Mutou and Tea Gardner as husband and wife. Now the couple has written their own vows and would like to share them with each other." The pastor said.

"Tea you are my rock, heart, best friend and soul mate and I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful queen to be my wife and the mother to my children than you. I love you from my soul and I know that no matter what I will protect you from danger and cherish you forever. I love you and nothing or no one will ever change that."Atem said with love in his eyes.

Tea began to cry after hearing the beautiful vow Atem said. Atem whip the tears away from her eyes before she spoke.

"Atem I love you more than my own life. Over the years you have always there supporting and cheering me on every step of the way. You are my light, my best friend, my love and I can image my life without you in it. Over time we have become connected spiritual and now as husband and wife." Atem was taken back by Tea's vows and almost cried.

"Before I move on does anyone object to this union?" The pastor asked.

Tea's mother stood up and looked around the church giving everyone an evil glare ready to kill if anyone objects.

The room became quiet for a moment then Mrs. Gardner sat back down before the pastor said "Do you Atem take Tea to be your wife in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shill live?"

"I do" Atem said happily.

"Do you Tea take this man to be your husband in sickness and in health, for better for worst and for richer and poorer for as long as you shill live?"

"I do." Tea replied without hesitation.

"Now for the rings" The pastor said Yugi and Rebecca handed the rings to Tea and Atem.

"Repeat after me Atem, with this ring I thee wed."

Atem repeated "With this ring I thee wed." before putting it on her finger.

"Now you Tea"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"You with the power invested in me and God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Atem quickly kiss Tea passionately on the lips. Tea reacted quickly and returns the kiss with even more passion.

"My queen you are now mine in body and soul." Tea whispered.

"And you are mine in every where shape or form." Tea whispered back. Atem smiled.

"I am yours forever my Tea and you can do what you please for I thrust you more than anyone else with my life and heart. I love you."

"I love you too Atem" Tea said before the two kissed once again.


	21. Five Years Later

Sunlight shined though the window as Atem woke up from an enjoyable night sleep. Opening his eyes he looked down to see Tea, sleeping peacefully on his masculine, tan chest. Looking at a nearby alarm clock he saw a fifteen past six. He leaned down to greet Tea's lips in a kiss. Returning it, Tea slowly opened her sapphire eyes to meet her husband's amethyst eyes. Moaning softly as Atem moved down from her lips to her neck, Tea whispered, "Atem, we should stop. The children might come in on us."

Atem parted from her neck to whisper with his deep voice in Tea's ears, "I want to finish what we started last night. You were amazing."

"You were amazing as well." Tea whispered back as the thoughts of last night rush though her head. Atem still had his special touch even after five years of marriage.

It's been fives years since the gang defeated Zorc and since then Atem and Tea had moved into a new house with their two children. After college Atem worked at the museum, Tea opened her own dance studio, Joey worked at Domino high as a teacher, Yugi became a history professor at Domino University and Tristan owned a motorcycle store.

Kissing her neck, Tea's moans became loudly. _'I want you, my sweet.'_ He thought, knowing that she could hear him. Over the years, the two developed a mind link.

'_I want you too.'_ Tea replied before Atem pressed his lips onto hers.

Walking downstairs Atem wore black pants with a white, collared shirt while Tea wore an Egyptian blue jacket over her black leotard and a blue skirt reaching her just above her knee.

Reaching the kitchen they saw Anzu, who looked almost like her mother expect for the eyes which she got from her father and the natural gold bang, eating cereal while Jake, who could past for a mini version of Atem expect for his blue eye, was doing some last minute homework.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Atem nick named Anzu that since she loved pumpkins. "Hey son."

"Hey Dad." Both said.

Atem went over to the fridge while Tea gave the two children a kiss on the cheek. Hearing the doorbell ring, Tea walked to the front door and opened it to reveal, Joey and Mai.

"Hi guys, you're early." Tea said looking at the time to see a half past eight.

"I know," Joey said. "You see, we just decided to come by a little earlier."

Three times a week the two couples carpool, since their workplaces are so close to each other.

Tea opened the door wider for them to enter. Walking in, she closed back the door and followed them to the living room. Seating comfortable on the sofa, Tea said, "Joey and Mai are here!"

"Uncle Joey." Jake ran from the kitchen.

"Aunt Mai." Anzu walked into the living room with Atem behind her.

After the twins gave Mai and Joey a hug, they went upstairs to collect their school bags.

Mai picked up a magazine, while Joey asked, "What do you guys got to eat?"

"Joey!" Mai said. "You are always hungry!"

"I am not always hungry but maybe if someone hadn't spent money on a dress," He indicated to Mai's light blue dress that reached just above her knees. "That they didn't need, maybe we won't have food to eat at home."

"Hey," Mai slapped him on the head with the magazine. "I was reading the horoscope and it said, 'Buy new dress because you will have a new journey ahead.' So I had to pay the dress."

"I can't believe you're into all that nonsense, horoscopes are not but a bunch of crap."

"Oh, really now? Then let's see yours. Now tell me when is your birthday?"

"It's two months after yours; the only difference is that I have mine every year." Joey replied.

Anzu and Jake came back downstairs when the door bell rang. Anzu went to answer it while Jake went into the living room Mai say, "Look Joey you're a cancer."

"Right back at yah!" Joey fake laugh knowing that wasn't his sign.

"Okay, let's see. You have an amazing horoscope. It says, 'Good lucks a coming.'

Joey rolled his eyes as Anzu walked into the living room.

"Uncle Joey, I have some bad news." She said.

"But pumpkin that can't be. The horror with the scope says 'Good luck a coming.'" Joey pointed to Mai who became angry at the remark.

"What is it, Anzu?" Tea asked.

"You have a letter." Anzu said.

"Then what's the bad news?" Jake asked.

"The person who delivered it." She indicated to the man walking into the room.

"You?" Joey said in disgust as he watched Seto Kaiba walk in.

"Mutt!" Kaiba looked at Joey.

"Anzu lets go. This could get ugly." Jake said, hearing the school bus.

"Bye mom and dad." They said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Atem and Tea replied watching the twins walk though the door and onto a bus.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Atem asked.

"To personally give these to you." He took out a white envelope.

"It is an invite to my new tournament and I want to gives this to you." He looked at Atem. "So you have no excuses not to be there." Throwing it to Atem, he cutch it. "And believe me when I say this Wheeler, the only reason your even going is because your one of the top five duellist in the world."

Kaiba threw Joey a letter before turning to Atem, "Give this to your brother. And make sure not to be late." He placed an envelope with Yugi's name on it.

Giving Atem a nasty glare Kaiba walked out of the house before closing the door. Opening the envelope Joey informed tem, "This new tournament keeping is all the way on the other side of Domino. We would have to take a train. So are you going?" Joey asked Atem. "You know that hothead is only doing this to try and take your title?"

"I know and yes I am going. It seems fun." Atem smiled. "And I know as long as I have you guys with me, everything will be alright."

"Oh, Atem I can't go." Tea said. "Remember someone has to stay home and watch the children."

"No problem, Tea." Mai said. "I will watch them."

"Why? Aren't you going?" Tea asked.

"Why brother? I wasn't invited and my family is coming down to visit anyway."

"Thanks Mai. So when is this thing taking place?"

"Two weeks from now at Kaiba Land." Atem answered looking at his invite.

"And we along with a guest get to stay at a five star hotel for free." Joey said existed.

"So, honey it looks like we are going on vacation." Tea said as she kissed Atem's lips.

"Bye my babies." Tea said as she kissed her children on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom and I am not a baby!" Anzu pouted.

"Pumpkin, your five. Of course you're my baby, no matter how old you may be." Tea smiled before hugging her. Anzu returned the hug before they both let go.

"Bye Jakie." Tea hugged him too.

"Bye mom, I will miss you, too." Jake said.

After the two released Yugi said, "Tea, let's go, or else we will miss the train."

The guys were waiting patiently while Tea finished saying her goodbyes.

"Fine, let's go." Tea said. "Mai, I hope they won't give you any trouble."

"Don't worry, Anzu and Jake will enjoy spending time with their Auntie Mai." Mai said as she hugged the twins.

"See yah." Joey said. "I will miss you babes!"

"Sure you will."

"Bye Mai and thanks for letting Serenity stay with you." Tristan said. Serenity never liked to stay by herself, so she was glad that Mai and Rebecca was staying along with the children.

"Bye Yugi-poo and come back safe." Rebecca squeezed Yugi.

"Becky, your suffocating me. Let me go!" Yugi said turning blue.

"Sorry," Rebecca released him.

"It's okay." Yugi said before giving her a kiss. "I love you, Becky."

"I love you too." She replied.

Yugi took up his suitcase alone with Joey, Tristan Atem and Tea and walked into the train.

A few moments later, Atem and Tea sat by the window seat while Joey and Yugi sat in the seats behind them and Tristan sat in the seat across from them. Looking though the window, they waved bye to their family as the train started to move.

As soon as the train was out of sight Mai and the others left the train station.

"So Yugi. How long till we reach Kabia Land?" Joey asked.

"About a couple hours or so." Yugi answered.

"Oh man!" Tristan and Joey said.

Meanwhile in an underground cavern stood a man with light green hair and blue eyes and wearing a white robe. He made his way to the centre of a concrete stage and looked towards his three henchmen.

"Men, the pharaoh is coming closer as we speak and in a matter of time we shall have his soul as will as the three legendary warriors and the Egyptian god cards. And once we collect them the soul of the great breast shall awaken." He said. "Now go!"

"Yes Master Dratz." The three said before disappearing.

An hour had passed since they and getting bored Joey got up from his seat. Walking in the path way, Joey realized that every seat apart from his friend's were empty.

"Guys!" He yelled.

"What is it, Joey?" Atem asked worried.

"The tr-train, its empty!"

"What?" Everyone got up to see.

"How can a train full of people just disappear?" Tristan said.

"Hmm…..guys I hate to say this but I think there is another freak show out there ready to kill us." Tea said.

"Let's not jump tot those conclusions yet, Tea." Joey nervously said. "After all it's only been five years since anyone had even thought about taking over the world or killing us."

"I have to agree with Joey." Tristan said nervously as will. "Let's just search the train."

"Fine." Tea said. _'Even after five years those two are still chickens.'_ She thought.

"Yugi, Joey and Tristan search this way and Tea and I will search the other." Atem said.

"Yes chief." Joey joked before they slip.


	22. Seperated

"There is no one up here, not even the conductor." Tea said to Atem.

"We should go back then." Atem said. Walking back they saw the bottom half of the train a few metres away.

"Tea, Atem!" Yugi yelled as he, Joey and Tristan ran on the track.

"Oh no, what are we going to do, now?" Tea became scared.

"We could jump but we will most likely be died." Atem answered.

"Guys, we will be all right. We can meet up at the tournament!" Tea yelled.

* * *

After Yugi finished searching he walked to where Joey and Tristan stood.

"Find anything?" Yugi asked.

"No," Joey replied. "We should meet up with Tea and Atem."

Yugi and Tristan agreed before walking back. Seeing the train cart, that Atem and Tea where on, a few metres ahead while their cart had stop.

Running out of the cart they yelled, "Atem, Tea!" But it was going too fast.

When Atem and Tea were finally in sight, they yelled again, "Tea, Atem!"

Soon out of breath, the guys heard what Tea had said and decided that it would be the best choose. A heavy gust of wind blew dirt into their face and mouth. Stopping, the guys coughed. Finally getting the dust out, Atem and Tea were out of sight.

"Yugi, Tristan, looks like we are in trouble." Joey said. "How in heck are we going to reach Kabia Land, if we don't know where we are?"

"Relax Joey," Yugi said. "We can just follow the tracks till we find civilisations and make up something from there."

Joey and Tristan agreed after much complaining about the length of the journey, Taking out theirs, Atem and Tea's bags, they started to walk till they saw two, figures, standing in front of them. One stood about the same height as Yugi and had blue hair, large, yellow glasses and wore a green shirt with black shorts while the other was a little taller and had long, messy brunette hair, red hat and wore brown pants, yellow undershirt and a dark green jacket.

"Well if it isn't Bug Boy, Weevil and Dino Butt, Rex!" Tristan said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to duel you and when we win your soul, we will go after Atem and Tea!" Weevil angrily spat as he and Rex activated their duel disk.

"We have better things to do than duel you two morons." Joey said.

"What's the matter, Wheeler? Chicken?" Rex growled.

"If I remember Rex, I kicked your butt, at Duellist Kingdom, so…" Joey yelled before Tristan stopped him.

"Joey, clam down. We will just beat them up and be on our way."

Weevil and Rex laughed, manically as they drew their cards.

Rex yelled, "Your mine, Wheeler!"

"Your going down, Yugi!" Weevil yelled as he and Rex place a card with a green circle imprinted on it.

The card appeared on the flied as Weevil and Rex's forehead, turned green. The circle expanded and surround in Yugi and Joey while Tristan was knocked to the ground.

"Tristan!" Both yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, just kick thier butt." Tristan replied.

"What have you done, Weevil?" Yugi asked as he and Joey tried to escape.

"You two have no option apart from duelling us!" Rex and Weevil yelled. "Now let's duel!"

"What do you say, Joey. Ready for a tag team match?" Yugi asked.

"Whenever you are," Joey smiled as he and Yugi smiled, before activating their duel disk.

* * *

Atem and Tea walked to the front of the train and slammed onto the conductor's door. Hearing no answer, Tea looked though the small, glass window and saw no one.

"There is no one there. Looks like we will have to go on the roof and go though the window."

"I will go up, You can stay here." Atem said as he climbed the ladder.

"No, I am coming with you." Tea followed behind him.

"But Tea," Atem said.

"No buts, sweetie. I am your wife and we will do this together." Tea smiled.

Atem returned the smiled before going to the roof. Finally reaching the top, they jumped a cart before the train turned over and fell over a bridge. Atem quickly grabbed Tea's hand as the two fell into the river.


	23. Step One

"Téa, honey, wake up!" Atem said. "Sweethart, wake up!"

Groaning, Téa opened her eyes to see Atem, worried. Sitting up she looked around to see that they were in a cave.

"What happened? How did we reach here?" She asked.

"The train fell into a river and the current carried us to this cave."

"Oh," She answered. Feeling cool, Téa curled up for heat. Atem saw this and said,

"Téa, take off your clothes."

"Honey, I don't think this is the best time to have sex." Téa shivered.

"It's not that. If we take off our clothes and spread it out. We can use our body heat to keep warm."

"I am not so sure about this. What if someone comes by and sees us."

"Then I will kill them." Atem said sarcastically. "My love, I doubt anyone would be around these parts especially since its getting dark." Atem pointed out to the sun setting.

"Fine," Téa sighed as she started to take off her clothes. Atem held her wrist to stop her and whispered in her ears,

"And I think this is the prefect time to do it. I want you. Now..." Taking off her shirt, Atem laid it to the ground before kissing her neck. Téa moaned as she moved her hands up and down his hard abs. Removing his shirt, Téa admired his muscular chest.

Removing their remaing choltes Atem laid Téa on the ground before chasing his lips onto her and parting her legs.

* * *

"I think this is the weirdest place we ever had sex." Atem yawned as he hugged Téa's waist. Téa nodded to respond as rested her head on his chest.

"We need to stop doing this." Téa said. "We were lucky no one was around to hear us, this time."

"It wasn't my fault. The twins were away and I wanted to enjoy my alone time with you. I didn't know the neighbors would have heard us." Atem smiled. "Next time try not scream so loud."

Téa laughed as she let out a soft yawn. "You were screaming too, last time I remembered.

"You were amazing!"

"So were you."

Even though they have been together for almost seven years, things never got boring, sexually. And they enjoyed it.

Closing her eyes she went to sleep. Atem kissed her lips before saying, "I love you, my queen."

Atem went off to sleep.

* * *

"You're though Weevil!" Yugi said as he used the Dark Magician and attacked his Insect Queen.

Weevil's attack points went down to zero.

Joey used his Red Eyes Black Dragon and sent Rex's life points to zero.

"Not again!" Rex yelled as the Seal enclosed around him and took his soul.

"I will get you for this Yugi! You and your brother will pay!" Weevil yelled before his soul was taken away.

"Nice job you guys!" Tristan congratulated Joey and Yugi.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do know? Bug boy and Dino breath over there took up our time!" Joey said. "And it's almost night time!"

"We can just use the train as a shelter and start our journey in the morning."

"Oh joy…but what was up with that freaky seal and those freaks looking lifeless." Joey said frustrated.

"I don't know but whatever happened we are in for another adventure." Yugi sighed.

"Yes!" Joey and Tristan grinned.

"Saving the world-." Joey started out.

"And kicking the bad guys butt!" Tristan finished. "How great is this!"

"Great…" Yugi said as he walked back to the train.

* * *

"It looks likes Weevil and Rex have failed me." Dratz said.

"It was no surprise there." Valon chuckled. "Those two were a bunch of losers."

"Enough! Now Valon and Alistair go and give little Yugi and Joey a visit. And Rachael, go to the pharaoh, I need his soul for the beast."

"Yes sire!" They said before disappear.


	24. The Battle Between Ancient Kings

"We finally made it!" Atem sighed as he and Tea stood on the train tracks.

"I am glad, now we need to find the nearest town." Tea exclaimed. Atem agreed.

"I don't think so!" A man barked. The couple turned to see a muscular figure, blonde low cut hair, and stood six feet tall, wearing a black biker outfit. "Your soul is mine, Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh!" Atem whispered. "Who are you?"

'_No one has called Atem that in over five years, who is this person?'_ Tea thought.

"My name is Rafael, and I am here to terminate you and your wife." He informed them. Atem stood in front of Tea.

Atem responded. "I will kill you before you lay a hand on my Tea!"

"We will see," Rafeal laughed as he took out his duel disk. "It's time to duel."

"A duel?" Atem grinned. "You made a big mistake!" He activated his duel disk. Lucky for Atem he had his duel disk and deck on him.

"Prepare to lose, pharaoh!" Rafeal played the Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

"Guys, I see a town!" Joey pointed to a small town a few kilometers away.

"Finally!" Tristan smiled.

They have been walking for over two hours now. So everyone was pretty much wiped out.

"Now we can call Kaiba to fly a Helicopter for us." Yugi said.

"What makes you think that rich boy will help us?" Joey growled at the sound of his name. Yugi stopped walking. Joey and Tristan did the same.

"Joey, I know Kaiba. He would do almost anything to defeat Atem in a duel that includes sending a jet or something to come get us." Yugi told him.

"If you say so." Joey sighed. As much as he hated Kaiba but at this point he was the best option.

"Now let's go call the dirt bag!" Tristan locked his hand firmly onto his luggage.

"I don't think so, mates." A voice came from behind them. Looking around they saw Valon and Alister.

"Yugi, Joey, you know these biker punks?" Tristan asked.

"Never seen them before." Joey replied.

"Neither have I." Yugi answered. "So, who are you guys, and what do you want?"

"Who we are is none of your business. And as for what we want are your souls." Valon said.

"This is starting to sound like Duellist Kingdom all over." Joey whimpered.

"No one is going to take my soul!" Tristan dropped his luggage and charged after the two henchmen.

"No Tristan violents is not the answer!" Yugi tried to stop him.

Valon active his duel disk and played the Seal of Orichalcos. Before Tristan could plant a punch the seal pushed him away a few metres.

"Tristan!" Yugi and Joey yelled as the seal encircled them.

"Sorry, moron but this affair is for duellist only." Alister activated his duel disk as well.

"Tristan, are you alright?" Yugi became considered.

"I'm fine. Just kick their butts!" Tristan groaned as he tried to get up.

Joey ran to his friend but was stopped by a transparent barrier. "What is this thing?" Joey growled.

"It's a barrier, you idiot!" Valon informed him. "You look like the dumb one."

"Enough chatting, it's time to duel and get your soul for Master Dratz." Alister grinned.

* * *

"Oh, my Ra!" Rafeal muttered as the Egyptian god card stood in front of him.

"Now what were you saying about killing us?" Atem asked.

"Um…"

"Prepare to lose! Now Ra attack him." Atem ordered. The Winged Dragon of Ra attacked, knocking Rafeal's life points down to zero.

The Orichalcos then encircled Rafeal.

"I am sorry Master, I have lost." He whispered.

Atem walked to Rafeal, "Who sent you here, and what was that circle?" He grabbed his leather jacket.

Rafeal opened his mouth but no words came out. His iris turned grey.

"Answer me!" Atem yelled.

"Atem, I think he is gone." Tea walked over to him.

Atem released him after checking for a pulse.

"He's died." Atem hugged Tea's waist.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way." Tea said. "And we didn't get anything out him."

"I know," Atem replied.

* * *

"We did it!" Joey grinned as Alister and Valon's life points dropped to zero.

"Now tell us, who sent you?" Yugi asked as the seal circled them.

"It…it was…" Valon started before his soul was taken away. Collapsing to the ground Joey ran to him and grabbed his collar.

"Who was it? Who is this master you spoke of and what was that damn circle you played?" Joey demeaned.

"Joey…" Yugi walked over to him.

"Yo, Joe, I think their gone." Tristan walked over to Alister and checked his pulse.

Joey threw Valon to the ground and gave chuckled softly. "This is just like old times. Now what are we going to do with them? I wouldn't feel right if we left them here."

* * *

"Those fools lost." Dratz growled. "Oh well, at least I have three more souls." He looked over at three stone cravings of his former henchmen. "Now all I need is the soul of the pharaoh."

Dratz eyes began to glow bright blue, and started to levitate. "Pharaoh, here I come."

"Kaiba is on his way." Yugi said as he hung up the phone. "But not for another hour."

"That's good, now can we get something to eat?" Joey rubbed his belly.

"Joey! Atem and Tea are still out there. We need to find them and not feed your bottomless stomach." Yugi sighed.

* * *

"Atem, I see a village over there." Tea pointed out.

"Great! If we hurry up we can reach within a half an hour." Atem groaned as he fixed Rafeal properly on his back. He and Tea couldn't leave the poor guy there.

"Wow. That's so pretty." Tea looked up to see an aurora borealis. "But it's strange, what are the northern lights doing here?"

"Something evil is coming." Atem placed Rafeal on the ground. After that he held Tea tightly.

The ground started to shake then cracked opened. Dratz came out, laughing manically.

"Who are you?" Atem growled.

"I am your executioner!"

"I'm going to guess he's the Master, Rafeal was talking about." Tea became freaked out.

"What do you want?" Atem asked, even though the answer was quite clear.

"Your soul," Dratz said, calmly. Placing his feet onto the ground he activated his duel disk. "If it where up to me I would have just taken your soul right now but I have to win it in a duel. So pharaoh active your duel disk and let the games begin."

"First tell me, why are you here?" Atem activated his disk. "And what are you? You seem not of this time."

"I am here to capture souls for the great beast, and despite how many souls I have collected I still need yours for it to awake." Dratz smirked.

"You haven't answered the rest of my question."

"Oh yes, I am also the former king of Atlantics! For over ten millennia I have roamed the earth, carry out the great beast demands and if you hadn't locked away your soul those three millennia ago the great Leviathan would have ruled the entire galaxy!" Dratz informed them.

"But why me? Why come after me?"

"Isn't it clear? You have the most powerful soul on the planet and that's just what the great Leviathan needs in order to awaken from its ever lasting slumber." Dratz drew his cards. "Now enough talking, I have a monster to wake up and a soul to collect."

* * *

"It's now over! Congratulations Atem." Tea said in delight as she hugged him.

The Seal started to close in around Dratz but he broke it. "What the-?" Tea became puzzled. "Didn't that circle thing take away the other guy's soul so, why not his?"

"If you didn't know I created it so I alone can beat it!" Dratz hissed. "I had under estimated your duelling skills and I will awaken the beast even without the pharaoh's soul."

The earth started quake and created a huge crack. "Prepare to lose everything you love." Dratz said hoarsely. Walking backwards he fell into the crack.

"Atem, I think we should be running now." Tea became very scared.

"No, I will stay and fight. Tea, honey, I want to protect you, our children and everyone we love from this monster. Understand?"

Tea nodded. "I understand and will be with you every step of the way."

Moments later a black serpent emerged from the opening, ten feet in height.

"Oh my Ra!" Atem uttered.

"Oh my goodness." Tea said at the same time.

Atem took out his deck and searched for the three god cards. Finding them he placed all three onto the duel disk. "Attack my creatures." He requested. The Egyptian god cards attacked the same time but were unsuccessful. Leviathan then counter-attacks.

'_That didn't work,'_ Atem silently said. "Now Obelisk use Fist of Fury, Slifer, Thunder Attack and Ra, Blaze Cannon."

Their three attacks combine into a mighty blast. The blast destroys Leviathan, or so Atem and Tea thought.

"You think you could have gotten rid of me so easily?" Dratz laughed.

"Where are you, you monster?" Atem growled.

"I have been in front of you all along." The beast came up again.

"I don't see him." Tea said.

"I am in front of you, you fool!" Dratz pushed his head out. Tea and Atem looked up to see Dratz, on the Leviathan's head and had fused himself with it. His once smooth brown complexion turned into scaly and grey.

"That's just nasty." Tea almost vomits.

"Nasty as I my look, it is nothing compared to how I plan to change this world once I kill you and your annoying friends." Using its tail, the beast grabbed Atem. "I would say it was fun but I will be lying. Good bye pharaoh, and enjoy the afterlife."

Lifting him up, Atem's duel disk slipped off his wrist. Tea thinking of a plan rushes to catch it. Placing the disk on her wrist, Dratz laughed. "I don't expect a girl of your weak mind to possible beat me."

Tea laughed. "Never underestimate the power of a lady. You will have to learn that the hard way." Looking for the Polymerization card, she played it and fused the three god cards to form the Creator of light.

"Tea, use it's special attack." Atem tried to break free.

"Right," Tea had seen too much of Atem's duels to not know the monster's special ability. "Now use Heaven Gates Glory!"

A huge portal appeared and sucked the Leviathan in, after it had release Atem.

"No, no! This can't be! Ten thousand years of work wasted all because of some stupid girl!" Those were Dratz last words before the portal closed.

Atem had land face down onto the ground. Groaning from the pain, Tea ran over to help him. "I guess this stupid girl just helped save the day." She joked.

Atem smiled as he rose up. "You saved the planet. Smart thinking, love."

"Thank you," Tea blushed. Taking off his duel disk she returned it to Atem.

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we encounter him." Atem sighed.

"So do I," Tea replied.

"You guys, there you are!" Joey's voice could be heard. Looking around they saw a helicopter with Kaiba Crop on it. The flying machinery landed onto the ground before Yugi, Joey and Tristan ran out and towards Atem and Tea.

"Hey guys!" Yugi sounded almost out of breath. "Did you by chance come across some bikers?"

"Yeah, but it was just a biker." Tea pointed to Rafeal. "What about you guys?"

"Joey and I fought two. They are in the Helicopter now."

"Atem, it looks like after five years of keeping out of sight, evil has risen once again. " Tristan said.

"Yes, I know."

"Yes!" Joey exclaimed. "After five years of boredom we are going to be kicking butts and taking names."

"Oh joy," Everyone else said, sarcastically as they walked back to the copter.

_'Enough the celebrations while you still can, pharoah.' _Dratz thought as he linger the pits of the shadow relam. _'I will find a way out here.' _


End file.
